Love is Funny
by ConundrumPuzzle
Summary: Twig rescues Cowlquape from the cruel hands of Vox and takes him back to a New Sanctaphrax where all is not well. Cowlquape's supposedly dead father has come back to rule the Edge and Twig and Cowlquape must work together to stop him. Twig/Cowlquape slash
1. Chapter 1

**I've always felt kinda pissed off t****h****at Rook had to tell Twig that Cowlquape was still alive for Twig to try and rescue him. When Twig does however, the reunion is a relatively short one as Twig gets struck by a crossbow-bolt and is then taken to Riverise by the Caterbird who has been watching over Twig since he saw it hatch in Beyond the Deepwoods. As a Twig/Cowlquape fan, I find that there is no time for romance between the two except during Midnight over Sanctaphrax. So I've decided to mix things up a bit. In this fic, Twig rescues Cowlquape when they are still young and he doesn't get taken to Riverise. This is my first fic so constructive criticism will be much appreciated. Plain hate comments will be laughed at. **

**Now, commence with the fic!**

Cowlquape 

I kept my head down as I walked briskly through the busy streets of Undertown shivering slightly in the cold. It had been a few weeks since Twig and his crew had left in the SkyRaider for Riverise and I had officially become the Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax. The last few weeks had been hectic but thankfully hardly ever chaotic. Accommodation had been easier enough to get, even though some of the Undertowners had scorned the idea of giving up their land for the high-and-mighty pompous Sky scholars. The Sky scholars liked the idea even less and there had been a massive uproar when their location of shelter was discovered. Eventually though, I managed to persuade the seven professors of the seven major schools and so each and every Sanctaphrax scholar was moved to vacant land. We mainly cooked our own food or bought food elsewhere in Undertown, much to the scholars chagrin. I smiled to myself as I thought of the faces of the scholars when told they would be staying in Undertown. Buildings for New Sanctaphrax had also gotten underway. It was predicted that a new rock big enough to support a new Sanctaphrax would not grow for a very long time. Upon hearing this, the seven professors of the seven major schools and I organized a new Sanctaphrax to be built on the ground. Amazingly, the architect of Sanctaphrax was Vox who had a brilliant mind in these things. We were not friends or even accomplices and he still despised me but I had to admit that he was a genius

The professors were not happy about this sudden development but they had no choice as they knew they could not stay in small tents for very long. I had also grown slightly confident since being made Most High Academe of Sanctaphrax but I still shivered slightly whenever a scholar, no matter how low in the rankings looked at me with scorn. I sighed and turned the corner and entered an empty lane that would eventually lead me to the camp of the Scholars. It was a starry night with just a comfortable hint of breeze in the air. It had just rained a while ago and the moonbeams bounced off the water on the road. I looked up and drew in a deep breath, thankful for the peace and quiet that the night brought me and the escape it gave me from the meetings and heated discussions and arguments that came from being the Most High Academe. Staring at the stars, I picked out a constellation that looked like a skyship. It had all the right features and I if I squinted I thought I could see a captain and his crew bustling away on board. I smiled as I saw it, remembering Twig. I had often thought of Twig during the nights after a long day and had often wondered where he was. I had always imagined him floating through the trees scanning the horizon with a keen eye, looking for the entrance to Riverise while he shouted orders to the crew. The first few days after he left, I often yearned to be by his side helping him to get to Riverise rather than being in Sanctaphrax dealing with whining scholars and angry professors. A few days more and the yearning faded away as I got more and more busier with each passing day but it was still there nonetheless and on nights like this, when all was quiet the yearning would come back. I turned away and continued on my way, my mind at rest for some time until I reached the still very much awake camp. I bit my lip as I stared at the tents nervously and all the scholars who were still not in bed. I always came back to camp late, preferring to skulk around in the shadows than walking straight through camp past the staring faces. I felt embarrassed to think that I was afraid of the people I had to protect but I couldn't help it, the way the scholars looked at me still made my stomach squirm. They knew I had been a Sub-Acolyte before I had gone off with Twig to find his crew and even though I had become Most High Academe, to them I was still Undertown scum.

Today, there was no escape. I would have to walk right into the centre of camp to get to the tent I occupied and the thought scared me. I could not linger by the edge of camp; scholars had already seen me and were in small groups evidently talking about me. To leave now when everyone had seen me would truly mark me out as scum to them. I took a deep breath and steadied myself before stepping into the camp, keeping my eyes straight ahead towards the centre of the camp. Scholars stopped and stared at me with no shame, some glaring and others whispering to their neighbor. My throat was dry and putting one foot in front of the other was an effort and the on top of all this the Sanctaphrax seal weighed me down, slowing my movement an extending the torture. Finally, I reached the centre of camp and hurried over to my tent, escaping the whispering behind me. I rushed into my tent and leaned against one of the canvas walls before sliding down it and letting out a deep breath. I was glad it was over, if I had been out in the crowd for a minute longer I would have fled and if I did that, I would never be able to face the professors or anyone for that matter ever again. It had never been like this before when he was a sub-acolyte in Sanctaphrax mainly because no one knew anything about me.

No one really knew that I was a sub-acolyte and so I was never stared at or whispered about but here, when people knew every detail about me, I was afraid to even walk through camp. I had never liked being the centre of attention and I would be embarrassed to see even one person staring at me but now it was almost unbearable. I sighed and looked around my tent, as if it would give me some new found hope. It was a large tent with a nice mattress to sleep on and a kind of old desk that no one wanted which I used for paperwork where most of my barkscrolls were kept. There was a mirror that was hanging on the right wall of the canvas and in a corner there was a bag of my clothes. Apart from that, there was not much else in the room of interest. I got up from my position on the floor and lay down on the mattress, my mind already thinking about all the things I would have to do the next day. Then, a single idea nosed itself into my head which rang loudly and relentlessly. No one understands me. I stopped thinking about the schedule for the next day and instead focused on that one thought that would not let me go. It was true in a way; the professors thought I was a confused young'un who would never get anywhere and the scholars thought I was useless scum. The last person to understand me was Twig and he was far away in a grand, magnificent skyship. I bit my lip, the fact that no one understood me; no one would bother about me hurt me more than you could possibly imagine.

When I had lived alone with my father in Undertown, I would get these thoughts while I was reading a barkscroll in bed or while I was walking through the streets of Undertown. The thoughts used to scare me; they made me think about things I didn't want to think about and once I started thinking I couldn't stop. In the end I would almost always have tears in my eyes. The memories came back to me and I bit my lip harder, hoping that they would all go away. I got up from my mattress quickly and stood up before rushing out of the tent. I didn't care anymore about people staring at me; I had to get away from these thoughts. As soon as I got out of the camp, I turned around and headed down a quiet street. The moonlight beamed down upon the street and allowed me to see. I let the cool breeze and the silence calm me down and I continued walking trying to keep my mind completely clear. _You should die._ It was the voice inside my head; I angrily blocked it out and continued walking with my shoulders hunched. _No one cares what happens to you; your own mother didn't care enough to stay and look after you and instead left you with a father who hates you. _My lip was bleeding from being bitten and I walked faster, as if walking would help me shake off the voices. _Who do you think you are, a young'un leading the sky scholars? How will you do it? You should hand the seal to someone capable, a professor of a major school or even Vox, he could lead the scholars to prosperity while you"-_and here an imaginary voice sniggered-_ "while you would run them into the ground. _I started running and a few moments later I felt something wet on my face. It was the tears; I knew they'd be coming. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, by the sound of it a few men.

I turned around and saw three large, strong men running at me with clubs drawn. My heart came up to my mouth and chest pounding I continued running. There was no one else on the street to ask for help and the deeper into Undertown I ran, the streets kept getting more and more complicated, with twists and turns and dead ends. I rushed down a cobbled stoned street and noticed it was immediately darker than the street I had just come by. I wanted to stop right then and there and run back to a brighter street but the men were just around the corner and as I turned around for the second time I was startled to find how close they were. I tried to run faster and I turned the corner into a street just like all the others with closed, run-down taverns with boarded up windows on either side while behind me, I could hear the men grunting with exertion. There street led to a narrow alleyway and I pushed onwards thinking the men would give up the chase. I was feeling tired as I squeezed through the narrow gap and came out on the other side into another equally quiet street. The men had stopped, unable to squeeze themselves through the alleyway and my spirits soared. My relief however was short-lived as shadows lurked towards me, clubs in hand. My eyes grew wide and I spun around looking for the alleyway but a rough hand pushed me down and I fell onto the ground on my knees. One of the men, a brunette with a long scar starting from his temple reaching down to his cheek held up the club he was holding and brought it smashing down upon my head. The world spun before my eyes and the men kept coming back into my view only to disappear the next moment. The man with the scar laughed heartily and through his club down on the ground. It was the last thing I remembered before losing consciousness


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's me ConundrumPuzzle with another chapter for my fic Love is Funny. Special thanks to TruthxLiesxMagic for being my first reviewer and giving me those pointers. Also thanks to anyone else who is following this fic. This chapter is following Twig's P.O.V.**

Twig

I started at the maps laid out before me, trying hard to concentrate on pinpointing the location of Riverise. It wasn't working. I hadn't been myself since we made off in the SkyRaider, leaving Cowlquape to build New Sanctaphrax. I had no idea after all I managed to accomplish why I should be feeling this way. I had three of my original crew, Tarp, Sleet and Bogwitt and the original crew of the Skyraider as well and if this wasn't enough I had found the rest of my crew as well. Still, something was missing.

I sighed in exasperation and got up pushing back my chair, letting it scrape across the wooden deck of the skyship. I crossed to the window of the spacious Captain's Cabin and looked out, taking in the view of the never ending trees of the Deepwoods. The sight of the Deepwoods usually comforted me, brought me closer to home and to the Woodtroll Village where I had grown up, but today I felt no emotion at all. I continued to stay at the window watching the trees pass me by, my mind completely blank, before shaking my head to clear it and turned back to face the room.

The maps were waiting for me; I knew I owed it to the crew still in Riverrise to find them as quickly as possible but something prevented me from going anywhere near it. Instead I opened the door to my cabin and walked out onto the deck of the skyship and drew in the crisp, cool air of the Deepwoods. It was late, I didn't know exactly what hour but it was dark and the rest of the crew was elsewhere, most of them asleep, one of them at the wheel. Right now, it was just me and my thoughts. I looked up into the sky and stared at the twinkling stars, remembering a rather specific time when Cowlquape, Spooler, Goom and I had been travelling in the Deepwoods together.

*_flashback*_

I sat upright on the floor where I had been sleeping on the ground and panted heavily, the nightmare still vivid in my mind. It had been a grotesque set of all the bad memories that I had had in my life. The worst of them being bullied by the other woodtrolls, leaving Spelda, facing the Bloodoak and all the other perils of the Deepwoods once I wandered off the woodtroll path, the gloamglozer and my father's disappearance into the Mother Storm. My heart was racing and I was coated in sweat and I stared out into the darkness warily, as if expecting the horrors I had dreamt about to jump out of the shadows and attack me. After calming myself down, I lay back on the ground and closed my eyes ready to sleep.

Sleep didn't come. I tossed and turned this way and that way, trying every possible position to get comfortable on the hard ground. Just as I was going to give up trying to sleep on the ground a hushed sleepy voice from behind me called out "Twig?" I twisted around to see Cowlquape curled up in a ball, eyes half open half closed looking at me sleepily. "Cowlquape" I said in surprise before continuing with "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He shook his head even though I knew that I probably had. "Is something the matter?" he asked softly, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. "No, nothing at all" I said hurriedly before saying "Go back to sleep." I snapped my eyes shut, still facing Cowlquape and all of a sudden, felt a funny sensation around my head as if someone was boring holes into it. I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it when I saw Cowlquape's face. He had a rather skeptical look on his face and with an eyebrow raised and stared at me intently. It was enough to make me wince.

For a foolish moment, I wondered if I could ignore him but then pushed the thought out of my mind and accepted defeat. I didn't really want to tell Cowlquape I had had a nightmare, but unless I did, I would be in subjected to Cowlquape's glare and that was something I couldn't to bear to sleep with. I sighed and mumbled a sentence mentioning and "bad dream" and uttered the words "can't sleep."

He looked at me sympathetically and placed a hand on my arm, which was oddly comforting and told me to close my eyes and take a deep breath. I looked at him quizzically, already having tried that but I was in no mood to argue and so did as I was told. And sleep came. It came slowly, making me more and more sleepier every minute. And Cowlquape's hand on my arm, keeping the nightmares at bay as I fell asleep.

*_flashback ends*_

I smiled, but suddenly felt a pang of loneliness as I remembered all the times he would chatter happily about the brilliant words of Kobold the Wise. I wished he was here; he would make the long trip so much more interesting. He would read a barkscroll and tell me all about it afterwards and even though I was no scholar, his enthusiasm was contagious and I would end up being just as excited as Cowlquape. He was the Most High Academe and he was overseeing the building of New Sanctaphrax however and couldn't abandon his responsibilities to join me on my quest.

I leaned my cheek against my hand and absentmindedly wondered if I would ever get the chance to see him, but I quickly diminished the thought. No, I didn't want to think about things like that. As soon as I rescued the rest of the crew, I would pay Cowlquape a visit and see how he was getting on. With this plan fixed firmly in mind, I turned, satisfied and went back to my cabin to continue working on my maps.

I opened my eyes and frowned as I was met with an old faded brown with letters I couldn't make out. I sat up and realized I had fallen asleep while working on the maps. I stood up and tiredly rubbed my eyes, which I guessed was by now a blotchy-red. My stomach grumbled and moved towards the door to get breakfast and then get back to the accursed table and continue with my work. No, No, I corrected myself as I stepped onto the deck and walked towards the galley.

I mustn't think that way, getting the crew is important I said diligently as I stepped into the empty galley where a small cooking area was set up in front of a large wooden table with chairs organized around it. I looked in a cupboard and found some tilderhorn sausages which I brought out and cooked before heaping a whole pile onto a plate and feasting on it greedily. I left the rest of the sausages for the crew and brought the plate outside to the deck where I could devour them in the gentle breeze of the Deepwoods. Tarp passed me on his way to the galley and greeted me with a smile and a "good morning" which I returned. The gesture made me realize how long it had been since I had seen the crew of my own or the crew of the Skyraider. I frowned, thinking I must have been locked up in that cabin for a while. Still, what to do? Maugin, Goom and Woodfish were all counting on me to return to Riverrise for them and if I didn't, I would never be able to live with myself ever again. I finished up the plate of tilderhorn sausages and placed it back in the sink, then turned around and made my way to the accursed cabin to continue my work.

It had been a short while since I began my work when I was bought out of my concentration by a curious sound out on the deck. I opened the door and stepped on to the deck to see a peculiar bird perched on the railing of the skyship, squawking its eyeballs out. It's was quite tall for a bird and would probably come up to my knee, with red feathers and a purple crest. Its beak was pointy and sharp and tied to his leg was a rolled up note. The crew, most of them being woken up by the strange bird's squawking were trying to shoo it away or at least stop that horrendous squawking.

The bird however was adamant and stayed on the railway squawking. I pushed myself into the semi-circle of crew members and approached the bird cautiously before seizing hold of its leg and untying the note. It was a small scroll and on the front of it in slightly lopsided writing was the words "**Addressed to Captain of the vessel Skyraider." **I was puzzled. I had never thought a scroll would be addressed to me before and such an important one at that. It had a seal on it and I looked eagerly to see if it was the Sanctaphrax seal but I was disappointed as the seal had the image of a Bloodoak.

I shivered as I thought of who would put such a deadly plant on a seal but I unfurled the scroll anyway. By now the crew had gathered around sleepily, waiting patiently for me to read the note. The note read as follows.

_Dear Captain Twig Verginix; Captain of the SkyRaider,_

_We regret to inform you that the Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax has been murdered. He was found dead on an empty street yesterday at roughly the eleventh hour when he supposedly went for a walk. Stained rags were found at the scene and so it is believed to be the work of a poor Undertowner with little money on him. The fact that a bag of money had been emptied and placed back in The Most High Academe's pocket supports this story. We are told by the scholars of Sanctaphrax that you are a close friend to the late Most High Academe and we are deeply sorry for your loss. _

I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it! I read the note again and again and still I couldn't believe what I was reading. Cowlquape couldn't be dead; there must have been a mistake, maybe someone who _looked_ like Cowlquape had been murdered. Cowlquape couldn't really die. I was panicking in my head and tried to calm my thoughts but to no avail. "Captain?" asked Bogwitt, watching me, "What did the note sa_y_?" I was tempted to say the note said nothing of importance but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I had to tell them the truth. By now the rest of the crew was gathered around me, waiting for an explanation it was my duty to tell them what the note had said. "Cowlquape" I began in a hushed tone, "he's, he's" I couldn't bring myself to say the next word and I hesitated, wondering again if I should have said anything. "What's happened to the lad?" prompted Sleet and I looked at him with a hopeless glint in my eyes. "He's dead" I replied, before dropping the note and pushing past my crew, almost running to my cabin. As soon as I was inside, I slid to floor and held my head in my hands and cried. I'm not ashamed for crying for such a dear friend of mine even if I was a supposed to be a sky pirate. So I cried, I cried long and hard, moving to my bed and crying some more and I cried myself to sleep, lost in grief.

I opened my eyes in the darkness and forgot where I was for a moment. It was a single second of bliss, my ignorance masking me from my pain but with a sudden stab of pain I remembered the note and what had become of Cowlquape. I stood up shakily on my feet and stepped onto the deck and shivered slightly in the cold air. I tried not to think about what had happened that morning but instead walked up and down the deck, trying to warm my legs against the cold. I looked at the trees and focused on keeping my mind completely blank but I saw something. Crouching in the bushes was a hammerhead, watching me.

I made eye contact with it and jumped of the ship which was anchored to the ground. It was a long jump to the bottom but I made it and gave chase to the running hammerhead. I dashed past tree after tree keeping the hammerhead in my sights, thinking it was a thief that had stolen from the ship. After a few minutes of this I began to grow tired but I refused to let the hammerhead escape me. I numbed my body against the pain and brought out my sword. I grew closer and closer and then tackled it to the ground. The hammerhead tried to squirm away but I got up and stepped on its arm and pointed my sword at its neck. "Please, please don't kill me" it whimpered but I paid no heed.

"What were you doing hiding it the bushes watching my ship?" I asked angrily, glaring at his cowering figure. "Nothing good sir" the hammerhead replied in a weedily voice. "Don't lie" I snarled and brought the tip of my sword closer to his neck, "What were you doing?" The hammerhead winced and sighed before replying "I was paid good sir, by a man who wanted me to spy on your ship amongst other things. I am poor sir and have twelve young'un mouths to feed, I needed the money." I thought for a moment and then said "what other things have you been doing?" The hammerheadlooked like he was not going to reply but then seemed to think better of it when he saw the tip of my sword.

"I'm employed by them young sir, there's a group there is and they tell me things, things I'm supposed to keep secret. Please sir, I have a family and no wife to care for the young'uns if something were to happen to me, please spare me. In return I'll tell you two very important secrets that you should not know of" he whispered anxiously. "And what would they be?" I asked suspiciously. "Your crew in Riverrise is dead; they were killed by my master. I saw their bodies being dumped.

There is no hope for them now" he said sadly. I closed my eyes; this was as much as I could bear, four losses in the space of today. "Don't give up hope though young sir, all is not lost. Your other friend, The Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax is still alive! My master forged a note and delivered it to you so you would believe your friend was dead and give up looking for him. He's captured in a prison, it's a few weeks away from here. If it pleases you, I could take you there. My master is cruel and I wish to serve him no longer" said the hammerhead. "What about your young'uns?" I asked. The hammerhead grinned, showing his teeth " it was a story sir, I thought you would spare my life." I frowned, unsure whether to trust him but then realized he was speaking the truth. I could see it in his eyes. I nodded and helped him up and brought him back to the Skyraider. On board, I was greeted and I made the hammerhead recount everything he had just told me. The crew also decided it was true and even though inside, we grieved the loss of Maugin, Woodfish and Goom we were elated at the fact of rescuing Cowlquape. Once we had made preparations and arranged for where the hammerhead would sleep, I went back to my cabin to get a good night's rest. Hold on Cowlquape I thought to myself as I lay under the covers, I'm coming for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi it's me ConundrumPuzzle with yet another chapter for my fic, Love is Funny. This chapter is all about Cowlquape. I've been checking on my account and realized that some people have been reading my fic and not reviewing. Yes I'm looking at you. Please, if you don't have an account on please make one so you can review. I really want to get better and even though TruthxLiesxMagic has been helping me and giving me her opinion it'd be really great if the rest of you could give me your separate opinions. I'm also on .com under the name Edgefanatic31 and so if you have a livejournal account all you have to do is go onto the skygalleons and Edge Chronicles Fan Community to comment on my fic. If you don't want to do **_**that**_** you can email me at .au and tell me what you think. So anyway, please review in whatever way you can!**

Cowlquape

My eyes fluttered open and I was immediately aware of the darkness that engulfed me. For a moment, I couldn't remember anything and I sat in silent panic until I remembered the men who chased me through Undertown and the clubs they were carrying. My hand reached up to my chest as I groped for the Sanctaphrax seal that was supposed to be on my chest. It wasn't there. I sat there, in a silent panic trying desperately to calm myself down. I had no clue of the time, it was so dark I doubt whether sunlight would make much difference and it was frigid cold.

I shivered and stretched out my hands and stood up slowly and immediately cried out. My head was numb from pain and I could feel a hot, sticky liquid running down my face, which I was positive, was blood and my leg couldn't support the rest of me. I felt queasy and my chest felt so tight I couldn't breathe. I lay down on the cold, stone floor and took in a shaky breath, trembling head to foot. I felt as if I was being whirled around in an eternal sea of darkness and my body shook in fear.

When I was convinced that my head had stopped spinning, I sat up and did my best to let my eyes get used to the dark dungeon I was in. I was in a small dungeon with a mattress of dead straw to sleep on that was reeking of a putrid stench. Other than that, the only thing in the dungeon was a small bowl of food and a small cup of water. I suddenly realized how hungry I was and guessed that if it was the middle of the night I had skipped three meals and then all I could think about was to reach the plate of food. I decided against standing up and trying to walk and so instead dragged myself across the stone floor still in a sitting position.

At the first push, agony exploded inside me and I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill onto my face and instead gritted my teeth and continued. Slowly, agonizingly, I reached the food and picked it up but my heart sank as I stared at the small hunk of bread and the moldy cheese that was on my plate. Eating the cheese was a hopeless case, I was already in pain, and I didn't need anything else happening to me. So I pushed it aside and devoured the small chunk of bread, sparing not even a crumb. I was far from satisfied but the bread made me marginally stronger and I managed to crawl to the straw mattress that had been laid out for me. It smelled terrible but I didn't care anymore and sank down exhausted onto the straw, blocking out the stench. And there I lay in a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to a still dark dungeon and I twisted on my side, moaning in pain as I did so. Then I heard the sound of the iron door which kept me prisoner in this dreadful dungeon swing open and a figure pushed himself into the room, lantern in hand. I squeezed my eyes shut, spending so much time in the dark had made me sensitive towards bright lights. I heard the figure's footsteps come towards me but still I kept my eyes firmly shut. He put a cold cloth on my brow and I realized with a jolt, I was battling the fever.

And then I couldn't take it anymore. Twig leaving without me, the scholars scorn, the men pursuing me through Undertown, the pain in my body, the terrible food and the fever, it all became too much and I cried. At first it was silent, but then tears began to run down my face and before I knew it I was sobbing hard. The figure made no attempt to comfort me or even mention a word to me; he only continued placing a fresh, cold cloth on my brow. I couldn't keep up the crying anymore, I was too exhausted and I coughed hoarsely after a few minutes of crying and the figure dribbled water into my open mouth. I closed my eyes, too tired to do anything and I fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around me to see the figure had gone but he had thoughtfully left the lantern by the door and my plate and cup had been refilled. I still had no clue as to what the time was but the lantern helped me to get re-acquainted with brighter light. I sat up and saw my by wounds cleaned and dressed and I was feeling much better than before. I stood up hesitantly and balanced myself precariously and taking a shaky step before realizing that no pain came from walking. I walked to the plate of food to see that it was almost the same as last time but the cheese was not moldy like before. I devoured my food quickly and then sat down to think.

I was frightened, I had never felt so scared in all my life but I couldn't help feeling curious about my kidnapper. I had no idea who he was and what he wanted with me and I was worried. What would happen to me? Would I be killed? Would they let me go? I was panicking again and I wished someone was here to comfort me. Specifically Twig. He was always so calm and level-headed and would know just what to do in a situation like this. Not only that, he would be able to escape. Then the door of the dungeon creaked and swung inwards and someone stepped into the light of the lantern. It was the figure that had helped me during my fever- wracked sleep. The figure seemed oddly familiar and I frowned trying to recognize the face and then the truth hit me. It was Vox.

"Hello there scum, enjoying the view?" he asked patronizingly. I sat there stunned for a minute before saying "Y-y-you sent those men to capture me" I stuttered in a weak voice, bringing back memories of the times in Sanctaphrax when Vox had been an apprentice and I, a lowly sub-acolyte. "That's right scum, I sent those men out to capture you. You'll rot away in this dungeon forever while I take my place as rightful Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax. And this time, nobody will save you, the great professor Twig, Savior of Sanctaphrax isn't here to protect you now" he said smirking. My throat went dry and I shook my head slightly as if to clear it, but no new meaning came.

"Then why did you help, during my sleep?" I asked quizzically. "I was ordered to by someone in a higher position to attend to you. Apparently, it's important that you are in semi-good condition" snarled Vox and I began to tremble. I begged my body to stop, I knew I was stronger than that but I continued on trembling nevertheless. The last time someone said I was to be kept in good condition was when Twig and I boarded the Skyraider for the first time, when Thunderbolt Vulpoon was Captain. But they were a slave ship and took slaves from the streets of Undertown and sold them in the Slave Market to the Shyrkes. The captain had thought that he would be able to get a reasonable price for me and so sent his crew to attend to the wounds I had obtained. Would I be sent to the Shyrkes? I shivered again at the thought of the cruel, yellow eyes and their razor-sharp beaks. Then someone from below, wherever below was, called out Vox's name and with one last snigger he stepped into the light and closed the door behind me. I was still on the straw mattress and sank into it, thinking about all that I had heard.

Vox said that someone in a higher position than himself had told him to attend to me during my suffering. Who was he? Or maybe it was more than one person. Could the seven professors of the seven major schools be behind this? Or maybe even Undertowners who held a grudge against the Sky Scholars? And Vox was right. No one was here to help me. The scholars of New Sanctaphrax had despised me since the day I became Most High Academe and they would never go out of their way to look for me or even investigate my disappearance. Vox must have told them something to explain why I was no longer leading New Sanctaphrax. He probably told them I had run away from the responsibilities of building New Sanctaphrax or maybe even told them I was dead.

I would not put it past him to try and pull of an excuse like that. I had already underestimated him once and now I was paying dearly for it. There was no hope left. I would stay in this dungeon until the day I become old and grey and die with absolutely no contact with anyone I knew. Soon I would begin to feel the straw mattress was the most comfortable mattress I had ever slept on and the food was fit for the Sky scholars. And the putrid stench that surrounded the dungeon would soon begin to feel like a homely scent. There was nothing for it. Once again I had tried to be strong, tried to be braver but I couldn't do it anymore. It was too hard and surrounded by all the hopelessness I felt inside of me, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried long and hard sitting on the straw mattress, completely vulnerable and helpless.

The same thoughts kept coming back into my head again and again and I could do nothing to stop them. Stopping my tears was even harder. Finally, I gasped and took in a breath of air shakily and managed to control myself to some degree. I had no idea what Twig would think if he saw me like this, curled up in a ball, crying my eyes out. He had always told me to be strong, especially since becoming Most High Academe and crying like this would probably disgust him. The thought that Twig would feel this way made me burst into tears and I struggled to keep them under control.

If Twig was here in this dungeon instead of me, he would figure a way out instead of abandoning all hope and even though he wasn't here with me, I still wanted to make him proud. I stood up slowly and stretched my arms out in front of me and groped my way around. It was hopeless however. There was no crevice in the walls or a window to climb out of. It was just this dungeon that I thought I would get to know well over the next few years. I moved back to the mattress and sat down just as the door to the dungeon swung open. And there, standing in the doorway with horrendous leer on his face was the one person I never wanted to meet again

"Father" I said, in a hushed whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again ConundrumPuzzle with yet another chapter to my story. There are some twists in the chapter but if you've read the books and then read this chapter you'll know what I mean. This is following Twig's point of view!**

Twig

I was at the window looking out into the Deepwoods as usual and for once I felt comforted by the expansion of trees. It had returned the day Lucifun, the hammerhead had told me Cowlquape was alive. At first I was wary of him, I still distrusted him and spent the first few days watching him closely in case he betrayed us, but once I started exchanging conversations with him I realized how loyal he could be. He had worked aboard a ship before and knew most of all that we did and if I hadn't known better I would have sworn that he had been the captain of his own ship at some time.

When I asked him, he smiled and said he had merely been the assistant cook on board the ship he had worked on but for some unfathomable reason, I did not believe him. Another surprising thing about him was he was highly educated whilst most hammerheads were not. He could read and write just as I could, but said it had been easy enough to teach himself how to read in Undertown. Once again, I did not believe him. Yes, he was a secretive companion but a good one nevertheless who was kind and loyal. I had begun to take quite a liking to him as had the crew.

Before we knew it he had become as much a part of the crew as we were ourselves. He had discovered how to worm himself into the tight circle that the crew and I shared and at an alarmingly quick rate we had begun to become more and more used to him until it was as if we had known him all our lives. Like Cowlquape I thought breaking away from my musings about Lucifun. I had barely known him very long, less than a year but he had already become the kind of friend I would want by my side for the rest of eternity.

I smiled at this and hoped dearly that upon the rescue he would spend a few days with me before rushing off to New Sanctaphrax to take his place as the rightful Most High Academe. I had asked Lucifun what he knew of his master but he had said that he had never seen his master before but rather took orders from those in his command. He _could_ tell me however that the main person that passed on his orders was a certain someone called Vox.

Even now, a few days after the initial shock had passed when Lucifun uttered the name my blood still boiled at the thought of Vox capturing Cowlquape and putting him in a dungeon. I had spent the past few days asking Lucifun to tell me all he knew of the prison where Cowlquape was being held prisoner and after a long while, managed to get a detailed idea as to what the prison looked like.

It was called The Tower of Night and was a tall structure in the shape of a tower. There were minions patrolling the outside of the tower on all sides and no windows and as far as Lucifun knew, the only way in was the large door that was guarded by minions. None of this seemed very frightening, the minions we could get past in different degrees of difficulty depending on their weapons and once inside we would be able to find Cowlquape's cell easy enough which according to Lucifun was at the very top of the tower.

The thought that scared me most however was the location of the Tower of Night. It was in the very heart of the Edgelands and it was perilous to anyone to go that far into the mist. When I questioned Lucifun on this he had said that the followers of his master believed the mist would not harm such superior beings as them, and so go into them unprotected. It would be dangerous but so far no one had died in the mists and so it was a risk we were going to have to take. I sighed wearily and sat down to think long and hard.

I knew from experience how barren and bleak the Edgelands was and knew that there was nowhere to hide when you penetrated the mist. A person could be picked out from leagues away, a skyship from many more and judging by the number of guards posted around the Tower of Night we would be seen before we even entered. Sneaking into the Edgelands without being spotted would be difficult enough, but having to make sure that none of the crew wondered off into the mists would be a challenge.

I was tired and wanted to sleep despite the early hour from having to stay up the entire night, figuring out solutions to the never ending problems that were presented before me. Still, I pressed on. I had failed Maugin, Goom and Woodfish by not arriving at Riverrise earlier enough and now they were dead. I would not let the same fate befall Cowlquape as well. After some deep thought I decided that travelling through the mist was the best course of action. Frankly, it was our only option. This plan had flaws though apart from the danger. I was closest towards Cowlquape thus doing everything I could possibly do to rescue him but I did not know if the rest would do the same. Sleet, Bogwitt and Tarp might, as I knew they were loyal and brave and owed Cowlquape their lives since he had done the same for them. But the other members of the crew owed Cowlquape nothing and even though they were a loyal bunch I had no idea how far they would go for Cowlquape. I couldn't force them to do anything they didn't want to and the last thing I wanted was for them to be put in danger on my account. To fight the guards posted around the Tower of Night would be hard to fight and the more of us there was the easier we would fare.

I breathed out in relief, glad that at least one of my problems had been solved. Upon asking the crew if they would accompany me to into the Edgelands I was relieved that they had said yes immediately, at least we had more of us and a larger chance of defending ourselves against the guards. But what of the skyship? Where to anchor it? The only options I could think of was to either leave it at the beginning of the Edgelands or travel through to the very heart of the Edgelands on the skyship.

It was a difficult decision. If we walked into the Edgelands, the journey would take longer and we would be more exposed to the mists. If we travelled through the Edgelands aboard the skyship, they would easily be able to spot us and send reinforcements and then getting into the tower would be impossible. I would have to travel on skyship. They would see us true, but hopefully the weapons and the sheer size of the SkyRaider would equal their reinforcements. Who knew what state Cowlquape was in anyway, he might not be able to walk that far.

With this decision made the next step was to equip the SkyRaider with as much weapons as she could carry. We had a large number of weaponry on board ship, bought especially for fighting anything in the Deepwoods and we each had our own sword. We would be reaching the Tower of Night in a few days and tomorrow all I could do was brief the crew and prepare as much as I could. Although this rescue was dangerous though, I felt a sense of adventure at the thought of attacking and rescuing. It made me feel as much of a Sky Pirates as I'll ever be. I smiled and ran through the solutions in my head. I knew what we would do with the SkyRaider, I knew how to travel to the Tower of Night and I knew how we would attack the guards around the tower. Everything was ready.

Now all there was to do was preparing the weapons and telling the crew. I smiled again, happy that finally I had made arrangements for the rescue. Now onto less pressing matters I thought to myself as I thought of Cowlquape. As of late, I had been worrying about him. I would lie in bed and wonder if he had had enough to eat or if he was sleeping properly, had they done anything to hurt him? I frowned at the last question and made a private oath to myself.

If anyone of them so much as harms a hair on Cowlquape's head, I will have revenge. And to my surprise, my blood boiled as I became livid with rage. I had no idea why I would make such an oath, I knew nothing of the man who captured Cowlquape and no idea whether they had harmed him or not but the thought of seeing Cowlquape's caring face with an ugly bruise on his cheek or a broken arm was enough to drive me insane with anger.

I controlled my unexplainable anger and shook my head in confusion. The lad had been on my mind as of late and not just when I was worrying about him. When I was often alone in my cabin I would get quick little flashes of memories all to do with him. Cowlquape talking to me about Kobold the Wise, Cowlquape laughing because I had done something to make him, Cowlquape giving me a sympathetic smile, Cowlquape saving me, they all would come to me when I was alone and I had often felt lonely immediately afterwards.

It had happened often when I was looking for Maugin, Goom and Woodfish and I always remember wanting to talk to him, just for a minute or two to tell him all that had happened and all that I was thinking. He seemed to be at times, the only person who understood me. He seemed to know everything I enjoyed eating and everything I hated eating and everything I enjoyed doing and everything I hated doing. He was always so friendly and caring and he listened to you and someone like that does not deserve to be locked up in some dungeon.

I wandered what he would do one I had rescued him and immediately realized it was a silly question. Cowlquape loved Sanctaphrax and the barkscrolls and would want to be reunited with them as soon as possible. He would think it betrayal to stay and enjoy himself on the SkyRaider when he knew that New Sanctaphrax would be in the hands of Vox. Ah well, at least I would be able to talk to him on the journey back. It was long enough, four or five weeks away and I supposed that when I wasn't busy with the ship I could always go and talk to him.

That thought satisfied me. I knew he wouldn't stay forever but at least he would be a while. With this in mind, my thoughts turned to Lucifun's master, whom I knew next to nothing about. I wondered who he was. My first thought was Lucifun's master may have been a scholar from New Sanctaphrax and it seemed likely as Vox was involved but then I remembered that Lucifun had told me that his master had had a plan to destroy Sanctaphrax but it failed. No scholar, no matter how much they hated their Most High Academe would risk destroying him if it meant that they might destroy Sanctaphrax as well. I frowned. Apart from the scholars I could think of no one who had anything against Cowlquape. I was puzzled and looked out the window to see it was dark. I would need a good night's sleep during the next few days as everything had come to this moment and it would not do to be tired on the night of the rescue. "Almost there Cowlquape" I said out loud and got ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Cowlquape

I sat stunned on the straw mattress in a state of shock. The one person I had never expected to see ever again in my life was here and what's worse, he was alive. My father, who was believed dead after being crushed to death during a storm, had just stepped into the dungeon I was being held in and glaring at me with the cruel eyes I had seen so many times before. He was just as I remembered him, tall and intimidating with high cheekbones and long, carefully groomed beard.

His face showed immense cruelty and by impulse I cringed further into the fall. My father stepped forward and smiled cruelly before saying "son, now the Most High Academe I see?" He meant it with absolutely no happiness or pride but instead with a mocking tune. I said nothing and his face became angry and sharp and his words became a deadly whisper "When I talk to you I expect you to answer me, do you understand?" "Yes" I replied immediately and cringed even further into the wall as before.

The stony expression never left my father's face as he whispered quietly in my ear "Yes _Father" _he corrected before smiling malevolently and beginning to pace the floor of the dungeon in eased, carefree manner. "You know my son; I do believe that since your sudden elevation to Most High Academe you have become very disrespectful towards your elders and I must admit, it worries me" he said mockingly, "but I suppose now I will not have to worry about such trivial things as this as I expect you will be locked up in here for quite some time." I tensed and it took every ounce of control I had to stop myself from sobbing on the spot.

My father's presence bought back all of the vile memories of him torturing me in Undertown and every single memory bought back more pain and more suffering, something I had finally managed to get forget under Twig's watchful eye and caring nature. I wondered what he would do in a situation like this but knew straight away that it was a silly question. Twig would say something brave or courageous, anything to enrage his kidnapper but I was not Twig and I would never be able to say anything to my father unless I was spoken to.

I knew I had to though; I was tired of him speaking to me as if he had complete control over me and I wanted to be beaten no longer. I knew, somewhere deep inside of me that he _did _control me but I was determined to keep the thought in the that deep place inside of me and to speak my mind. So it was with great courage that I spoke the next words. "I won't be held here very long, Twig will rescue me and then I'll return to Sanctaphrax" I said in a weak voice and winced as I realized my voice had trembled while I was talking.

My father laughed coldly but I could see the sudden glint of anger in his eyes as he spoke "I see you have lost all the manners I taught you. We can't have that now can we? No matter" he said in a carefree tone "I'll deal with that later. Right now, I will have much more pleasure in seeing you cry" and with that, in three quick strides he had reached the other side of the dungeon, picked me up by the collar and thrown me against the wall and pulled back his fist and punched me.

The pain was excruciating and I felt tears begin to prick my eyes. Once again, the memories of my father abusing me flooded my mind and more tears began to sting my eyes. I was terrified but at the same time, I was surprisingly angry. It was not in the least bit fair that he could let me live in a world of false security for all this time and then walk back into my life and tear it apart like this. He punched me again, in the jaw this time and I felt as if had shattered upon the impact of the fist. Then I began to feel a metallic taste in my mouth that I had been so familiar with before coming to Sanctaphrax.

It was blood. The tears slowly began to fall, first a drop and then a whole river running down my face and all the while, my father cackling madly at the pain he was causing me. And then all of a sudden he dropped me and I fell with a bone-splitting crash onto the stone floor of the dungeon and stepped back.

My father laughed delightedly again and said "that friend of yours will never rescue you, he thinks you're dead. Before I lost all forms of contact with a hammerhead I had employed to spy on your friend, he seemed quite upset about the whole affair." My eyes widened in shock even though I had secretly known somewhere deep inside of me that I should have expected as much. "But that's not all" my father said hurriedly with a jubilant smile on his face "when or if he ever reaches Riverrise, he'll find his beloved crew dead!" and here he cackled insanely as if the thought of the crew dying was one of the greatest things in the world.

"You can't!" I cried out, sick at the thought of how funny my father thought this all was. "It's too late, I already have" my father practically sang. "No!" I shouted. I couldn't help myself, Maugin, Goom and Woodfish had done nothing to ruin my father in any way and Twig had been so happy during the brief time I saw him when he told me he was off to find the rest of the crew in Riverrise. "How could you! They've done nothing to you!" I said very nearly in tears. "Oh, they haven't" said my smiling father, "but your friend Twig has, by changing you, making you think differently and for that he _must _pay."

I bit my lip to hold back the second round of tears. It wasn't fair, I should have never have met Twig in the first place, I should have let him go on his quest by himself. This way his crew wouldn't' be dead. If he ever discovers I'm alive and that I am the reason his crew died, he would hate me for eternity. "It's late my boy and I have things to attend to. Till next time" he said and with that he walked out of the door, whistling with fake happiness.

I sat there, bruised and hurt on the floor of the dungeon, tears threatening to run down my face stunned as I watched my father leave. He was back and once again I was at his mercy. I may be Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax but to him it was just like old times, when I lived with him all alone, I was to him, the little piece of scum that I always had been and I could see that nothing had changed. I was shaking and trembling all over and I felt angry that someone like him could still do that to me after my hard work to rid myself of any memories of my father.

And then there was Maugin, Goom and Woodfish, all dead because of me. Twig was there also, he would be devastated when he received news that after all his efforts to get to Riverrise, his remaining crew was dead. I didn't deserve to live; Maugin, Goom and Woodfish did while I should be the one rotting somewhere. It didn't matter though, my father was right about one thing, I would be locked up in this dungeon for a very long time. I sighed in defeat and then turned my thoughts to a question that had until know not been thought of. What was my father doing here? I did not care to know how he was still alive but I wanted to know what my father's role in this devious plan was.

He seemed to be in a high position as he walked with the same swagger he always had walked with when he had been a League Captain. Suddenly a chilling thought struck me and I began to tremble yet again. "Was he the mastermind behind it all? Was he the reason I was locked up here? I hoped not as I had not a clue what he would do to me if he was in charge of the whole thing. The wounds in my stomach and in my mouth smarted and I leant back with a howl of pain and for a moment concentrated on making sure I wasn't badly hurt. After that, I was in no mood to think anymore about what my father's role was and lay back on the straw mattress, ready for some sleep.

Over the next few days, various Gabtrolls, Flatheads and Cloddertrogs entered my dungeon with various things. Some came to bandage and attend to my wounds while others came to bring me food and drink. The Flatheads were vile and spent as less time as possible in the dungeon with me but the Gabtrolls and the Cloddertrogs were more sympathetic and understanding. They had all been forced to work for my father, whom I found out was the leader of a terrifying group called the Guardians of Night and Vox who wanted the role of Most High Academe.

I would tell them all I felt and every single thing I had seen, done and heard and in return they told me all they knew of the Deepwoods. It was this almost daily ritual that kept me from becoming hopeless and miserable. They sometimes stole things from the kitchen to give to me to keep up my strength and I did not go weak under their care. It was one day, when my food and medicine was due for the day; a Flathead opened the door to the dungeon. I was instantly wary, I had known from experience how cruel the Flatheads treated prisoners and I kept quiet as he walked further into the dungeon and closed the door behind him.

As soon as it was closed, the Flathead knelt before me and said "Good evening Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax. I bring news that might interest you." I was completely taken aback by this action and sat there, silently for some time, still surprised that someone might bow before me. "Please," I said, blushing slightly, "rise. You do not need to bow to me." The Flathead looked up from where he was kneeling and then slowly stood up. "I am a friend of one hammerhead goblin by the name of Lucifun and he has passed on a message of great importance."

The Flathead sounded deeply educated, not all like the Undertown bunch that spoke differently to him and so trusted him and nodded slowly for him to continue. "Lucifun is aboard a ship by the name of SkyRaider" -and here my heart jumped up in joy at the mention of Twig's vessel -"led by Captain Twig, your friend. They will be coming before dawn tomorrow in the late hours of the night. The captain asks that you keep up your strength and get whatever sleep you can as it will be a long night."

My spirits soared and I wanted to laugh with delight at the words of the Flathead and I smiled warmly at him. "Thank you for risking your life to deliver this message, I will abide by the Captains wishes but I must know, what is your name?" I asked curiously. "Torkien sir, my name is Torkien" he said nodding in respect. I smiled and returned the nod and said "Well thank you Tolkien, for what you have done." Tolkien smiled and walked out of the door, closing it behind him and I for the first time since being locked up in this dungeon, I was content.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, this is it! It's time for the rescue chapter! Yesterday, I posted a fic called I Remember which is another Twig/Cowlquape slash fic. It'd be great if you could go and look at that too and tell me what you think. Sorry about this really late chapter, it's not like me at all. I had certain things to catch up on. Sorry again and I'll try to make sure that I update regularly again. **

Twig 

Tonight was the night. Tonight, the crew and I would travel to the Edgelands, break into the Tower of Night and rescue Cowlquape. Our plan was simple. The weapons would be fired as soon as were in range and while the rest of the crew was busy, Lucifun and I would sneak through the guards and while I made my way up to Cowlquape's cell, Lucifun would keep the guards busy.

Once Cowlquape was found we would sneak out and climb onto the skyship and we would sail away fast enough to get away from the Tower of Night.

Everything was ready, our swords and other various weapons in the finest condition possible, the weapons all fully loaded aboard the SkyRaider and each and every one of us were ready to fight at a moment's notice.

I could feel the tension of the crew as we hurried about checking that everything was in order, yet again. We all knew how dangerous this rescue would be, with guards and weapons and travelling through the Edgelands but at the same time, I could taste a quiver of excitement in the air.

We hadn't planned a raid since we stared traversing the Deepwoods to look for Riverrise and the sudden opportunity of action that the rescue bought was too good to refuse. None of us were smiling, no, the mission was too grave for that but we were definitely not resentful in any way. I had never seen the crew so determined before and I myself had never felt as strong as I felt now.

I had just walked out onto the deck when Bogwitt came hurrying up to me. "Captain, we are at the beginning of the Edgelands. The weapons are ready" he said. This was it then. Once we passed into the Edgelands our fates were in the hands of our plan.

I took a deep breath to brace myself and nodded towards Bogwitt letting it out slowly. "Carry on Bogwitt, Let's go." Bogwitt nodded in a mix of eagerness and nerves and shouted out an order to the rest of the crew.

I turned my back on the hustle of the crew, my stomach a pool of nerves and took another deep breath. I had been doing that often over the last few days and I scolded myself for it. I was a Sky Pirate and I shouldn't be nervous at all, my father said that it was always important to have self confidence otherwise anything I did would go wrong.

Bearing this in mind, I turned back and took my place at the wheel of the ship, ready for anything.

Then we crossed the Edgelands.

Instantly, I became more alert than I had ever been before. The nervous babble of voices from the crew I had been hearing since I took the wheel suddenly became a piercing silence that whistled all around the ship. I peered around me at the mists trying to make sure that the ship was going the right way but it was hopeless. I knew more than anyone that there was no way to navigate through the Edgelands once you went inside them.

We kept on going with no interference. Nothing stopped us as we quietly went about our work and prepared ourselves for the rescue but I still couldn't see a single thing in the mists. I was beginning to wonder whether we had plotted the course properly and if we were going the right way but remembering my father's words on self-confidence I kept going, still hoping to see the Tower of Night.

I knew the crew was beginning to worry as well as they had picked up the conversation that they had been having before we entered the Edgelands. My hands gripped the wheel tightly as we continued onwards and even after replaying the words of my father again and again, I began to get a sliver of self-doubt.

I shouldn't have worried. Suddenly a large tower loomed over us. It was terrible, with platforms surrounding the corridor and walls to support the guards patrolling the area. They circled the towers at intervals and even from here I could see that most of the guards were armed with weapons.

There tower reached far up into the sky and even as I tilted my head I still couldn't see the top. The door at the bottom was large, made of some sort of wood that was also guarded by strong, armed guards. They had not yet spotted us.

Suddenly, Lucifun appeared at my side and said "Captain, the weapons have been prepared. We are ready." I nodded and told him, "Deploy them on my signal" and with that he walked away to tell the crew. We flew closer and I looked closely at the guards, waiting for their alarm to sound and the fighting to begin.

Suddenly, one of the guards on the platform, closest to us saw the ship lumbering out of the mists and alerted the rest of the guards. Then the firing began. They had crossbows that arched perfectly before digging themselves into the wood of the Sky Ship.

"Now" I shouted out loudly and the weapons we had on board we're fired. The guards scattered but one or two were and hit and then the rest of the guards fired again. I called to one of the crew and they took the wheel for me and I ran down the deck looking for Lucifun. The plan was for the guards to be so occupied protecting the tower from being damaged that they wouldn't notice Lucifun and sneaking in.

We were close to the tower and a long jump would allow us to reach the tower. Lucifun and I nodded at each other before we leapt from the edge of the SkyRaider and onto the Tower of Night.

The plan worked. No one noticed us or even knew we had left the ship. We were on one of the platforms in the middle of the tower and on the other side; many of the armed guards were fighting the ship. There was a door on our side and I gratefully pulled it open and went inside, escaping from the fighting.

Inside, we were on a staircase and I saw that they led up to each of the platform doors. "This way Captain" said Lucifun and I followed him as he began walking to a door to our immediate right.

From there, he took us through many other doors, on the lookout for anyone patrolling the corridors until finally we reached a small wooden door that was locked and bolted.

"Here it is Captain" said Lucifun, "just keep walking up that staircase there and behind the only door you see is your friend." "Thank you Lucifun" I said gratefully, "the news that Cowlquape is still alive does wonders for me."

"No need Captain. I must thank _you_ for helping me leave my dirty life as a spy. Now go Captain, before someone spots us, I'll scout the area" he said hastily and with that I kicked open the door.

It broke upon impact and even though the sound was deafening, no one came to investigate. I ran up the steps and felt a swoop of happiness, knowing Cowlquape was so close to me and more importantly, alive and I almost laughed out loud.

It didn't take long to run up the stairs and soon I found myself in front of a wooden door with a key hanging on the wall next to it. I smiled again, even though I was beyond tired and reached up to get the key and insert it into the lock.

It turned.

I stepped into the cell, careful to keep the door open and saw a welcome sight. " Cowlquape?" I said, hardly daring to believe it. Cowlquape looked shocked and stood still for a moment but the next thing I knew, with a teary cry of "Twig" he had launched himself onto me and was hugging me tightly, crying onto my shoulder.

I stood there with Cowlquape with no idea as to how I was supposed to comfort him. I had never seen him cry before but I had to say something. His weeps echoed around the cell and I hated it more than anything else in the world.

"There, there Cowlquape" I said gently, patting him on the back, "there's no need to cry. We've come to rescue you." I knew my comforting was terrible, I had very limited experience in it but it seemed to do just fine this time and Cowlquape began to stop crying.

Once his sniffles had completely subsided, he lifted his head off my shoulder and smiled softly at me, wiping his eyes

. Now that the crying had stopped, I felt awkward standing there and was glad when Cowlquape said in a thick voice, "I thought you wouldn't come. It seemed too good to be true." I smiled at him and said gently before saying, "I'm here now but we should go. The longer we spend in this repulsive place, the more danger we will be in."

Cowlquape nodded and made to walk to the door but then doubled over in pain, falling to the floor and moaning. I rushed to him and pulled him back up, letting him lean on my shoulders. At other times, I would have a kind word for him but I was already aware of the time we had spent inside.

I pulled him along inside in silence and, at a painfully slow pace we reached the door I had kicked in. Lucifun was waiting there and helped me steady Cowlquape. "This is Lucifun" I introduced to Cowlquape, "he is the reason this rescue is possible."

Cowlquape smiled and him and murmured a weak thank you which Lucifun returned with a small nod. We were still going slowly but soon we found ourselves in the staircase leading up to the platforms.

Climbing up the stairs was harder with Cowlquape's added weight but we managed to get there before long. So far, no one had noticed that one of the most important prisoners in the whole of the Tower of night was escaping or that two outsiders had managed to get inside.

Lucifun pulled open the door and before we stepped outside, I chanced a glance at Cowlquape and was instantly concerned. His skin was drawn tight over his face and to my concern; it was a faint grey color. He had always been quite skinny but at that moment his cheekbones could be soon through his skin.

I had never seen him in such a state and quickly turned away, pulling him along before he collapsed.

Outside, the battle was still raging. Most of the guards on the platforms were dead and only a few injured remained, firing their crossbows. At that moment, Sleet saw me and yelled out to the rest of the crew to bring the ship closer. I braced myself.

If we did not make that leap perfectly, the guards would fire at us and in Cowlquape's condition I did not know for how long we would be able to avoid them.

"You have to jump" I whispered in Cowlquape's ear, "it's the only way to get to the ship." Cowlquape looked at me worriedly as he said, "I don't think I can." I wanted to say something to him but at that moment the ship was in the position we would need to jump aboard.

There was no time to lose. I ran, not knowing if Lucifun and Cowlquape were behind me and jumped. It was perfect. I reached the side of the ship and hauled myself aboard, wildly looking around for Lucifun and Cowlquape.

I needn't have worried. Cowlquape had jumped and was know on the floor, lying still. Lucifun was brushing himself off. I moved towards Cowlquape and pulled him to his feet and began dragging him to the spare cabin that was to be his quarters for the next few days. There were no more crossbows, we had already left the tower and we were now in the mists.

I looked around me and hoped that whoever was at the wheel knew where to go. I stayed out on the deck for a few minutes despite Cowlquape's condition, looking for the trees that would signal the edge of the Edgelands.

I saw it then, the treetops of the Deepwoods, jutting up out of the ground and I smiled, relieved. The rescue had not been for nothing, we would be able to get out.

I then remembered Cowlquape and quickly hurried him to his quarters where I put him down on his bed.

He yawned and looked up at me with tired eyes before saying quietly, "thank you Twig." I smiled, finally at rest. Now I wouldn't have to worry about rescues and I wouldn't have to deal with deaths. "My pleasure" I said happily, "It's good to see you again Cowlquape." You too Twig" Cowlquape said closing his eyes, "You too" and he fell asleep.

I smiled again even though he was asleep and left with one thing on my mind. Everything is as it should be.

**So what did you guys think? I'd really appreciate reviews on whether I kept Twig and Cowlquape in character. To keep things interesting for you readers, if you guys have any ideas you want to include in the fic, feel free to review and tell me. I know where I'm going with this fic but it'd be great to have your ideas too! All you have to do is click that silver button!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cowlquape

I woke up to the sound of clattering pans and someone yelling and I didn't know where I was. I was lying in a bed in a room with warm sheets draped over me and I had never felt so warm and comfortable. I was in a cabin of some sort, and it was swaying gently from side to side. There was a sink and toilet in a corner and a rug on the floor and a small table at the far side of room. This was all very well but I still didn't have a clue as to where I was.

And then, the events of last night flooded my memory and I smiled knowing I was with Twig and his crew. My smile faded however as I remembered that I would have to tell Twig that there was no point in going to Riverrise because his crew was dead. I swallowed and tried to sit up but immediately gave a yelp of pain and slumped back down onto the bed.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you" a voice said out of nowhere. I looked up from my position on the bed and my smile reappeared again when I saw Twig standing in the door, a plate in one hand and some bandages in another. He smiled back at me, filling me with a warm, fuzzy feeling inside and then crossed to my bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Here," he said, offering the plate to me, "your breakfast." I took the plate from him to find Tilderhorn sausages and greedily gobbled it up, grateful for they change of diet. I had cast my eyes onto my plate and so I didn't see the rest of the room but I had the funny sensation of Twig's eyes boring into me but I was too embarrassed to look and see.

While I ate, I took the opportunity to think long and hard over what to say to Twig about his crew. Every way I thought of telling him came out horrible and twisted and I shuddered as I thought of the angry glare and the furious exchange of words that I was sure would follow.

I couldn't keep quiet however, I owed it to Twig to tell him the truth even if it meant him getting hurt and our friendship ending. The thought brought tears to my eyes but I quickly brushed them away so Twig would not notice. I finished my breakfast and set the plate on the dressing table beside my bed before turning towards Twig. "Twig," I began, not sure how to continue, "I have something to tell you."

I bit my lip and I knew I was stalling for time but I desperately needed a few moments to recollect myself. "Alright then, "Twig replied and shifted closer towards me and I immediately wished that he wouldn't come so close, "Go ahead" he said nodding.

"Your crew… at Riverrise," I started again and felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Twig's and smiled softly at me before replying gently, "I already know they're dead. There was nothing I could do to stop their death and neither could you. I won't have you overcome yourself with guilt on this matter and I wish to hear no more of it."

I was surprised that he already knew and that he wasn't going to blame me for it and I blinked, startled, still expecting the anger to come pouring out of his mouth. I nodded dumbly and he shot me a relieved smile before saying, "I thought I would come and help you dress your wounds. You have a quite a few serious ones. Besides, I have quite a lot to talk to you about." Once again I nodded and he got up from his position on the bed and collected the bandages from their position on the dressing table.

I showed him the main injury, near my stomach where my father had punched me and immediately, a wave of anger overcame Twig. He demanded to know who had done this to me and if it was Vox at all and the words that flowed from his mouth were pure abuse.

I was both shocked and flattered. Flattered, that he would become angry over something someone did to _me_ and shocked to know that he could speak the way he did. I had never heard him saying those words before.

"Twig," I started, stopping him mid rant and looking up at him, "the most High Guardian of Night. I know who he is." Twig looked surprised but I could see the sudden jolt of curiosity in his eyes as he stared at me for that one moment. "Who is it? Tell me right now and we'll go and capture him. Tyrants like him should be locked up" he said, his tone lathered in disgust.

I stopped for a moment, wondering whether to continue before saying softly, "he's…" I paused briefly before repeating "he's my father" I blurted out quickly and turned away, biting my lip.

Twig's look of curiosity turned to a look of confusion as he shifted positions so that I was looking at him again. "Cowlquape, you yourself told me your father died during a storm. He can't be alive-"here twig stopped short as he saw the hurt, worried look in my eyes and he changed tack.

"Let's discuss this later. Right now you need rest. I'll come by with more food during midday if you're hungry" he said hurriedly and stood up. He picked up my empty plate and the rest of the bandages and with one, last quick smile he left the room.

I sighed and even though tears were threatening to spill over onto my face, I wouldn't let myself cry. I was finally with someone I knew and I was safe from his clutches, I shouldn't have to cry. I had been very worried the past few days and had experienced various emotions and crying did not help me when I was locked up in that cell of my father's.

The thought however, attracted the emotions I had tried to lock up and I squeezed my eyes shut, in the hope it would all go away. It was a rather childish thought but it was the only idea I had to escape these terrible emotions. It didn't work, like I knew it wouldn't and I lay on the bed and willed myself to go to sleep. Amazingly, it worked.

I felt myself floating away and everything went black.

I woke up and saw the midday sun shining through the open window. I was feeling much better than before and realized how hungry I was. On the dressing table, there was another plate of food and judging by the warmth of it I made the assumption that Twig had just been.

I suddenly felt a pang of loneliness and wished more than anything else that Twig was back, talking to me about absolutely anything he wanted to.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Twig appeared in the doorway, smiling brightly. He was holding the bandages in one hand again but his smile fell into a determined expression.

"Cowlquape, I need information. I cannot keep up the ridiculous charade of pretending I pay no mind to the fact that your father is alive. I know how hard it must be for you but you must" implored Twig with a worried glance.

I bit my lip but said nothing and turned my attention to the open window and at the great expanse of never ending sky.

"Please Cowlquape; you must talk, even if you don't want to." Suddenly I didn't want his company anymore and wished he would leave and without thinking I said quickly, still looking out the window "Twig, I... I want to be alone for awhile. Could you leave and come back afterwards?" I felt guilty immediately afterwards and wanted more than anything to turn around and apologize but the damage was done.

"Oh" said a rather deflated Twig and I knew he had gotten the hint. "I'll… I'll show myself out. The bandages are on the floor if you need them" he said and left the room.

I felt terrible. I never thought I would ever speak to Twig the way I just had after all he had done for me. And now, I had chased him away for goodness knows how long. I would have gone after him if I could have but I was confined to this confounded bed.

I sighed and concentrated on the view outside the window instead of Twig for a moment and tried to block all thoughts of my father from my already distressed mind.

I stayed like that for the best part of three hours, not specifically thinking about anything or day dreaming. It was one of those rare moments of peace and quiet where you find yourself in the middle of being awake and asleep.

In Sanctaphrax, when my life used to be taken up by barkscrolls, I had read a lot about various people being in this state but thought it as something that only happened in a story and something that will never be a part of reality.

I was feeling better and was enjoying the never ending peace when I was bought out of my reverie by a knock at the door. I turned around, expecting Twig to come walking through the door but instead was greeted for with the sight of Lucifun, the hammerhead.

My heart sank. I had dearly hoped that I would have a chance to apologize to him but it seemed he thought that I didn't want to see him for a while to come.

I smiled regardless and Lucifun returned the smile before saying, "the Captain is busy tonight so I bought you your food. He also told me to give you this." Lucifun handed me a barkscroll and I smiled as I read the gold writing on top. "_A Detailed account of the life of Kobold the Wise"_ it read. I nodded my thanks and after giving me my plate, Lucifun left.

I knew Twig had become busy just for the sole purpose of avoiding me. He had most probably shut himself up in his cabin, studying his maps. He had given me a barkscroll to read however and although I had no idea what he meant by this little gift, I appreciated it nonetheless.

I finished eating quickly and leaving my plate on the dressing table, I held the barkscroll in my hand delicately. I had not read a barkscroll since my capture and I was excited to recognize the smell of the barkscrolls that I had come to know and love.

I unfurled the scroll and relaxed in my silent cabin, and began to read.

_The day, Kobold the Wise founded the Thousand Tribes; I can only imagine what it must feel like to know what it meant to have such a great accomplishment on his shoulder, striding through the trees of the Deepwoods, conversing with clans of the Deepwoods that fourthlings could only dream about. For the first time in the history of the Edge, every clan of the Deepwoods had become one and were beginning to living in a time of peace and prosperity….._

I was pulled out of my reading by another knock at the door and I looked up reluctantly from the barkscroll.

The door opened and a rather apprehensive Twig appeared in the doorway. "I should have known you would still be awake" he muttered more to himself than to me, looking everywhere except at my face.

A long silence followed as Twig stood in the doorway, looking at the rest of the cabin and as I stared at the plain blanket on my bed.

Finally I said, "Twig, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No" Twig cut me off, sighing and walking towards my bed and placing himself at the end of it, "It was wrong to press you over something like that and I deeply regret that. If anybody should be asking for forgiveness it should be me."

"But I shouldn't have-"

"I don't want to hear another word on the matter" he cut me off again and continued, "You can tell me if you want to tell me."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and once again felt a pang of guilt for talking to him the way I did.

I took a deep breath and said softly, "I'll tell you everything Twig. After what you've done for me it's only right."

Twig looked up from the blanket he was staring at with a look of confusion and shock on his face but then he nodded and sat back expectantly.

I took a deep breath and begun my tale.

**So what do you guys think? I hope I wasn't rambling in this chapter but I was a bit stuck as to what to write. I have a big plan figured out but I don't really plan out details. Fans of the Twig/Cowlquape pairing, the next chapter is your chapter! Feelings are beginning to circulate Twig and Cowlquape. Sorry to TruthxLiesxMagic but I have decided against the smut. I just don't get that smut vibe from this fic. Hopefully the story will still be good though!**


	8. Chapter 8

Twig

The cool breeze picked at my clothes and I tried to draw in as much of the pure, cold air as I could. After what Cowlquape had told me, I needed as much air as I could manage and a long endless stream of peace and quiet. I was older than him, a couple of years in fact, but what he had gone through startled me and even I felt the slightest bit frightened of what he could do.

At first, Cowlquape had been unsure as to where to begin and what to say and so I had made him start at the beginning. I asked mainly for Cowlquape to grow more confident in speaking about his father but it soon became clear that it was a terrible idea.

I had wanted so much to stop him but his words were like rope tied around my waist, pulling me deeper and deeper into the folds of Cowlquape's tale. I could not stop him and neither could he and before he was crying into my shoulder.

I felt ashamed that I had not stopped this madness earlier and after a brief minute or two consoling him, I let him sleep and made my way back to my own cabin. I couldn't sleep however, and after an hour or two of tossing and turning, I rose and have been walking the length of the deck ever since.

I walked past Cowlquape's door for the umpteenth time and for the first time, saw a beam of light appear through the crack in the door.

"Cowlquape?" I asked, pushing open the door and peering inside. Cowlquape was on his bed stretching his arms, which were high above his head and trying to get his bleary eyes back in focus.

He looked surprised but smiled regardless and said in a sleep voice, "Twig? I thought you would have been in bed by now." I shook my head and walked into the room before saying, "I had trouble sleeping."

We were silent for a moment and I took the time to take a good look at Cowlquape lying on the bed. He was improving.

His skin had been gray and had stretched tightly over his bones when I first saw him and now it had become a glorious pale.

Glorious? I asked myself, frowning slightly. Wherever did that come from? I shook my head and continued to give Cowlquape his once-over.

He had always been skinny, but in his imprisonment he had became skin and bones. I had been able to see his ribcage when I had first seen him and at the time, his clothes seemed to hang off him.

He had also been very weak with hardly enough strength to walk and the crew had had to be extra careful when helping him as he had become extremely fragile.

Now however, he had filled out a bit more and was not as skinny as before. He would still need a few more days of bed rest before he would be able to walk on his own and his clothes did still hang off him, but you couldn't have everything.

Then a question began to form in my head. I knew I shouldn't ask, I had already forced him into telling me about his father and I did not want to cause him anymore heartache. But I was curious and after a few minutes wrestling with myself I still couldn't shake off the question. So after a brief pause to recollect my nerves, I asked tentatively, "Cowlquape, what was it like in the prison?"

He seemed surprised but looked positively terrified at the thought of recounting his time in the prison.

I knew he had always had a very timid nature but I had never seen him look so scared in the short time that I had gotten to know him.

It was heart wrenching. I wanted to kick myself, I should have known how frightened he would be and it was too much to ask after he had told me everything of his father.

I opened my mouth to tell him to forget I had ever said anything but he was too quick for me.

He began to speak but I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at Cowlquape.

His mouth was moving but I was watching his luscious, red lips. They were not fat and yet they were not thin, -just the right size in my opinion- and his as they moved, I grew more and more captivated.

His eyes were a beautiful baby blue, sparkling brightly every time he blinked and they seemed to add to his beauty.

My eyes moved back to his lips and I wondered what it would feel like to have those lips pressed up against my own…

The thought shocked me out of my trance as I had realized what I had been thinking. I didn't know whether to be disgusted, surprised or both.

Cowlquape had stopped talking and was biting his lip, his adorable red lips…

No, No, No! I scolded myself. He was a close friend of mine and I would not think of this way at all.

I forced my mind to focus once more and saw that his eyes looked vacant and was filled with sorrow.

I felt guilty.

Not only had I disrespected him by thinking of him in a… _romantic_ light but I had also failed to stop him when I saw the pain his eyes.

I put my hand over his and felt a shock of tingling that was still there as I looked into his eyes.

I thanked him whole-heartedly but I do not for what, whether it be for pushing back his fear to answer my question or for being the source for my…_ visions._

He nodded back at me and smiling, I left his room.

Once outside, I took a deep breath and began to steady my emotions.

I was still shocked that I would think such a thing especially of someone as close to me as Cowlquape.

I had heard tell of people who preferred a male's company to women in the romantic sense but I had never thought of myself as to lean that way.

True, I had never felt romantically inclined towards other girls of my age before but I had always thought that the need would come in time.

Before I thought I was in an awkward situation, but now I _knew _I was in an awkward situation.

I had to admit however that often in a shady tavern or too in Undertown, I had seen older men, men much older than Cowlquape, look at him from afar.

I had always hurried him along when I saw this and when we decided to go to sleep, I would not go to sleep and instead watched the door in case anyone tried something.

So I must admit, that to people who _did_ lean that way Cowlquape looked very… beautiful.

I immediately cringed at the word.

I shook my head once more and glared at nothing in particular before walking off to my cabin. I would sort this out in the morning.

My eyes fluttered open the next morning and for one, glorious second I had forgotten all about the sudden _affections_ I had for Cowlquape.

But then, I shifted my position on the bed and everything came back to me and I sighed deeply.

Still, I was determined to find out whether my sudden affections were genuine or just a passing emotion and so I quickly dressed and went to the Ship's galley to hunt for breakfast for the two of us.

I had decided to eat breakfast with Cowlquape today and talk about something general for a change.

I had felt as if I was torturing him the past few days and wanted to see him laugh, instead of cry for once.

I knew that I might have some funny emotions spiraling through me as we talked but it was a risk I was going to have to take, for Cowlquape's sake, if not for mine.

I bought out some more food and heaped it onto two plates and brought them up to Cowlquape's room.

He was awake, but just barely and he registered me sleepily as I walked in, wishing him good morning.

I felt my stomach tingle and I felt my eyes beginning to draw themselves to his lips again, but I quickly shut the urge out of my thoughts.

I asked him all about New Sanctaphrax and what plans he had for it and in turn he asked me all about what my new plans would be.

The question was one I had never considered before and I frowned, deep in concentration, planning out my steps.

Cowlquape meanwhile, was watching me, no doubt waiting for an answer. His eyes were wide and his lips were tugged into a small smile.

He was not making occupation of ignoring my romantic urges any easier, but I steeled myself and did my best to ignore the adorable picture that was Cowlquape.

"I suppose I would continue with the Sky trade. I have never thought of what I might do if the quest was over." I said looking at Cowlquape sadly, remembering the death of my loyal crew at Riverrise.

"I don't suppose I would be able to convince you to give up being a Sky Pirate and join me at New Sanctaphrax, could I? " he said rather shyly, looking down at his hands.

I laughed and said, "No, you couldn't." He sighed and nodded as if he had expected it and then said softly, 'Twig, how many days until we reach New Sanctaphrax?"

"One day including today" I answered promptly with a miserable edge in my voice. Soon Cowlquape would walk off the ship and I would then be left by myself, sailing over the Edge and all I had done in the past few days was make him cry.

"You'll come visit, won't you?" asked Cowlquape softly, looking at me with imploring eyes.

"Of course I will. I'm surprised you'd think I'd do otherwise." Cowlquape smiled again and we sat in companiable silence for a little bit.

"Cowlquape, I haven't heard your laugh in a very long time. Do you think I could hear it once before you go?"

Cowlquape laughed at the absurdity of the statement and I smiled as his laugh gave me a warm, tingling feeling inside.

"Is that what you wanted Twig?" he said giggling slightly. I chuckled and nodded, "That will do."

We moved on to talk about other things but were interrupted by a knock at the door. The door opened and Sleet appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning lad, enjoying your breakfast I see" Sleet said, smiling softly and Cowlquape smiled back, nodding his head slightly.

"Pardon me Captain" he said turning to me, 'I know you and the lad have much to talk about, but it's your turn at the wheel."

"Of course Sleet, I'll be there shortly" I said to him and turning around to Cowlquape I said, " I must go now Cowlquape, I shall return later on in the day when I have time" and with a brief smile I followed Sleet out the door bracing myself for a hard day of work.

The rest of the day passed in the exact fashion that I had thought it would, work, work, and more work. I was constantly at the ship's wheel and helping the crew doing repairs on the ship.

At the end of the day's hard work, I went to my cabin and glanced at the first map on my pile of maps situated on my desk.

It was the map that was showing us the path to Undertown and New Sanctaphrax and I saw the little marks I had made on the map to show where we were at the end of each day.

We were ridiculously close to Undertown. Early the next morning, Cowlquape was to go and I had barely had the chance to speak to him at all.

I sighed and decided to go to see him now as I knew I would not get a chance tomorrow morning.

I knocked on the door of his cabin and looked inside and my heart sank. Cowlquape was already asleep, buried under the covers and his rucksack was in a corner, packed and ready for him to take in the morning.

I sighed and made my way back to my cabin. I knew he was leaving, but seeing signs of it made me feel sick.

I walked to my bed, got undressed and buried myself under the covers. "Goodbye" I whispered to no one in particular.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, next chapter is up. I really have no idea how long this fic is going to go for but I have posted up two oneshots and a series of drabbles all for the Edge Chronicles. If you guys could have a look and review, that would be great. This chapter is basically about Cowlquape's growing feelings for Twig and landing in Sanctaphrax. **

Cowlquape

I was wide awake long before the sun had risen. I just couldn't get a single wink of sleep. I was too busy thinking.

Today, I would be leaving the SkyRaider and going back to New Sanctaphrax where I would take up my rightful place as Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax. I should be happy.

I was able to walk now and I wasn't as weak and fragile as I had been when I was held prisoner in the Tower of Night and on top of all that, I would be returning to the barkscrolls that I treasured so much.

Still, something just wasn't quite right today as I looked out the window at the still dark expanse of sky.

I knew what that something was, I just couldn't, wouldn't admit it, even to myself.

Twig had visited me yesterday night and I purposely pretended to be asleep, slowing my breathing down and staying as still as possible.

I just didn't have the heart to face him. I knew that it would be my last moment to speak to him leisurely but the two of us would be so miserable and that was something I could not bear.

I wished that Twig would give up Sky Piracy and come and help me govern over New Sanctaphrax. What a model leader he would have been, strong and brave and smart and courageous and oh so handsome.

Handsome? I frowned at that word but smiled to myself despite it.

Twig _was_ quite handsome when he wanted to be, mainly when he wasn't lathered in some alien substance.

I shocked myself out of my thoughts with this rather singular idea and shuddered. I was disgusted with myself.

On the other hand, Twig _**was**_ quite adorable when he-

"No!" I nearly shouted out loud as my voice echoed around me, bouncing off the walls of my cabin. I could not believe it!

_How could I?_ I thought to myself. It was such a disrespectful thing to think, especially when the person I was thinking about was Twig.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and I turned my head to see Twig in the doorway, sword in hand, a concerned expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked me, looking around the room expecting something to jump out and attack him. "I was reading my maps and I heard you shouting" he offered as means of explanation.

I nodded and smiling I said to him reassuringly, "everything's fine Twig. No need to worry." Twig did not look convinced however as he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well then why were you shouting?"

I floundered.

"Well I… I just…. uh…. Had a bad dream" I finished nervously, "about my father" I continued, trying to make it sound as convincing as possible.

Twig's face became a sea of guilt as he stared at the floor before he looked up, a hint of sorrow in his voice and said quietly "once again Cowlquape, I must ask for your forgiveness. I shouldn't have pressed you into saying all that you did."

"Its fine Twig" I said hurriedly, anxious to see that smile on his face once more, "telling you was the least I could do after you rescued me."

Twig nodded and allowed a small smile to appear on his face before saying, "Are you sure there aren't any problems?"

I shook my head and with another quick smile flashed in my direction, he turned and left through the door. I looked outside and saw the sun beginning to rise, muffling the ground in the early morning light. I bit my lip and I felt so upset that my journey aboard the SkyRaider was coming to an end.

Now, I would go back to New Sanctaphrax and spend another long period of days missing Twig and the crew.

It was time. The SkyRaider had anchored itself to the ground and all there was for me to do was to collect my bags and walk down the gangplank. I had had an early breakfast with Twig which finished just a few moments ago, one that was a silent, broody affair.

Twig had asked me if I would give up my post as Most High Academe and come with aboard ship which I had of course turned down but I am sure that somewhere, he had nurtured a small hope that I might accept and stay.

I slowly got off my bed and reached down for my rucksack with all the clothes that the crew had bought for me when we stopped at a port in the Deepwoods as well as the Kobold the Wise barkscroll that Twig had given me.

I opened the door that led out of my cabin and took a moment to steady myself. I was still quite shaky on my legs, that wasn't improved by the swaying of the ship but I could still walk easily enough.

I reached the gangplank and smiled when I saw Twig waiting for me, leaning casually on the railing; his eyes on the sprawling mass of taverns and other buildings of Undertown a short way off.

He looked towards me when he heard me walking up to him and he smiled a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm coming with you" he announced, out of the blue as I stood next to him. I turned to him and my eyes widened incredulously and he laughed softly, "no, I'm not giving up sky piracy. I'll just walk you back to the scholars' camp."

I smiled back at him and then the crew came to bid me farewell. After saying our goodbyes, Twig and I walked down the gangplank and towards Undertown, and I was surprised that after several moments of walking, the skyship had already become a small speck behind me.

The terrain was rough and even though Twig guided me as best he could, I became very tired very quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I chanced a small look at Twig and I felt my cheeks became a rosy pink at what I saw.

Sweat clung to his body as he sidestepped boulders and depressions in the ground and his shirt was sticking to his chest, outlining those perfect muscles of his. His emerald eyes flashed in the sunlight and his face was in a frown, deep concentration on his face as he carefully avoided the obstacles of the ground.

To busy was I watching him, I stumbled and lost my footing and I fell onto the dusty ground, crying out in pain as did so. Twig stopped and knelt beside me before turning me around so I was lying on my back. I felt some sort of sticky substance coming from the side of my neck and the bottom of my arm and I groaned again as I realized it was blood.

I felt like a hopeless weakling, I could hardly walk to Undertown without falling over and hurting myself and for an absurd moment I felt as if Vox had done the scholars' a favor by locking me up in a dungeon.

"Easy there Cowlquape. Don't move so much" came Twig's voice as he held my arm in his hand as he inspected the wound. His hand was warm and I felt chills go up my spine, which I immediately banished from my mind. He then inspected the wound on the side of my neck and I blushed, he had never been this close to me before.

"You fell on your side" he informed me finally, "onto a bed of rock and injured yourself that way. They're just cuts, nothing serious." I nodded, but before I could do anything else, Twig began to mop up the blood with his sleeve. "Twig!" I said, pushing his hand away from my wounds, "don't do that. You'll get blood all over yourself." I stood up quickly, closely followed by Twig as he countered with, "well what kind of Most High Academe would you be if you came back to the scholars injured and dusty."

"That does not mean you dirty you clothes trying to wipe up the blood" I scolded, pressing my own hand onto my injuries.

He sighed but moved over to me and dusted me off with a few quick strokes of his arm. "There" he said when he was finished, "at least now you look presentable" before turning around and starting to walk.

I caught up to him and felt guilty for not thanking him for helping me yet again and so I said in a quiet voice, "thank you anyway Twig, for your concern." I looked up at him, embarrassed and found myself staring at his smiling features. He nodded at me and we continued our walk in silence. Soon we reached the outskirts of Undertown and I began to see the buildings reaching towards the sky. The walk began to get easier as the boulders became fewer and the depressions began to level out and soon it was the perfect stretch of land.

Something was wrong however as we grew closer and for a moment I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I voiced my opinion to Twig and he too admitted that something wasn't quite right.

And then it hit me with a staggering force. There was no noise, not the sound of music, or the laughter of men drinking in the taverns or even the sounds of people pushing their way through the crowds. Everything was extremely quiet.

I turned to Twig, my eyes wide and he turned towards me and I realized that he had figured it out as well and we began running for Undertown.

Soon we were a stone's throw away from Undertown and my heart sank. The streets were empty except for a few stray gnokgoblins and the like, all looking as if they had somewhere to go. No one was lingering and there was hardly any noise.

Exchanging a look, we went deeper until we were in the middle of the Undertown street. "Do you remember that cloak the crew bought for you?" Twig asked softly. I nodded and he ordered me to put it on and keep my head down. I did as Twig request, pulling the hood over my head and we travelled further down the street, going to the Scholars' camp.

Suddenly Twig grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind a tavern, covering my mouth with his hand as he did so. I turned to him confused and he gestured to me to look around the corner. I did so and watched a patrol marching down a street.

They were wearing black cloaks with hoods covering the faces and a gloamglozer plastered on the front of their cloaks. The Undertowners in said street cringed and seemed to shrink back into the shadows in fear as the patrol marched past them.

Twig uncovered my mouth and I looked back at him, fear in my eyes and he whispered, "Don't worry, let's go find the camp."

He said with such conviction that I followed him as we hurried through the empty streets, gradually making our way to the Scholars' camp. It was halfway through this that Twig whispered in my ear, "I don't want to alarm you but the same symbol was on the letter that informed me of your supposed death."

Twig_** did**_ alarm me and I stared at him, fear turning into a blind panic as I whispered softly, "my father?" Twig bit his lip and seemed hesitant before nodding. I wanted to collapse there and then, but Twig's hand on my shoulder prevented me from doing so. "It's alright Cowlquape, let's just concentrate on finding the camp."

I nodded and turned the corner and the two of us hurried down the street that would lead us to the Scholars camp.

As I turned the corner once more expecting to see a mass of tents I gasped and my eyes grew wide. There were no tents and no scholars. Everything was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Twig

I stared at the open expanse of land in shock. I had never seen such a range as never ending as this before even during my adventures in Open Sky.

Cowlquape was in shock as well and he stood there for a moment, trembling with either cold or emotion and then sank to his knees. "Now, Now Cowlquape," I said, determined to take charge of the situation for fear that Cowlquape might completely breakdown, "before we do anything else, let's just keep our wits about us."

I walked over to him and pulled him up by his arm and he steadied himself on me, taking in a few shaky breaths. My eyes clouded with sympathy, no one should deserve this, the least of Cowlquape who wanted nothing more than to help New Sanctaphrax.

I looked around me and something caught my eye. It was a dark mark on the ground that didn't match the color of the rest of the ground around us. I hesitated. I did not know whether to drag Cowlquape along with me or leave him on the ground. I sneaked a look at Cowlquape and saw immediately he was in no condition to be left by himself.

He had gone unnaturally pale as a result of worrying and he looked no better than the time I had rescued him from the Tower of Night. "Come along now Cowlquape, I think I found something" I murmured softly in his ear. He looked at me, his eyes vacant and hopeless and my heart quelled at the sight of it.

He prepared himself and pushed himself off of me before turning to me once more and asked, "Well, where is it?" I pointed towards the mark and the two of us made out way towards it. When we reached it, I bent down and brushed the mark with the tips of my fingerprints. It was dark alright, but it wasn't soil. Then suddenly it became clear to me.

"Scorch marks" I cried out loud, looking up at Cowlquape from my position on the floor. "Scorch marks?" Cowlquape repeated and crouched down next to me, brushing his hand in the burnt soil as well. "The camp was burnt to the ground?" Cowlquape whispered, looking at me for answers.

I couldn't tell whether he was curious or on the verge of bursting into tears and so I hesitated before nodding slowly. Cowlquape bit his lip and stood up, while I searched his eyes for possible tears and started walking forward, deeper into the camp.

His eyes were focused on the ground but not in dismay, but a look of determination and there was a slight frown on his face as he continued to walk. For a moment, all I could do was watch him and I began to smile fondly at the expression on his face. He looked so adorable like that, so vulnerable and all I wanted to do was…

NO! Not again, not now of all places! I sighed and stood up, brushing myself off. "Twig!" Cowlquape's voice called out to me and I looked around to see him crouching down on the ground, scrabbling at the dirt fiercely.

I started running and soon reached Cowlquape and bent down next to him. In his hand was a barkscroll,_ Cowlquape's _barkscroll and he smiled softly, before tucking the scroll underneath his arm and standing up wordlessly. He didn't even look at me. I stood up as well and a smile tugged at my lips and I crossed over to a glint in the dirt. I carefully dug around the thing in the dirt until I managed to expose a golden chain.

My eyes grew wide and I smiled as I realized what the thing was. I pulled at the chain and out came the Seal of Sanctaphrax, still in pristine condition.

"Cowlquape, I have something for you" I sang and smiled at him, holding up the seal. Cowlquape turned and gasped and started at the seal for a moment. Then a smile that seemed to light up his whole and he ran to me, pulling the seal from my grasp. He put on the seal of Sanctaphrax and he became Most High Academe once more.

Cowlquape opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with a quick wave of a hand and pointed at a figure in the distance. In the morning light, the silhouette was bent as if it was picking at the ground and exchanging a look with Cowlquape, the two of us set off for the figure. As I neared, we saw a young lad using his hands to pick away at the dirt, evidently searching for something.

"Oi, you there!" I cried out as we neared the lad, running so he wouldn't be able to get away. I saw the Lad look up and I could imagine the fear in his eyes and could feel his instinct to run. But he was waiting for us. Why on earth would he do that? We neared the lad and without warning he pulled the seal off Cowlquape's neck and started to run. And run he did. He took off at quite a fast speed for someone his age and I turned around to see a shocked Cowlquape, hands still reaching for the seal that was now not on his neck.

I badly wanted to catch the lad and not only get the seal back but force some answers out of him on the whereabouts of the scholars but there was absolutely no chance of me catching him if Cowlquape couldn't run. He saw my worried glance and said as if he could read my mind, 'go, I'll catch up Twig." I didn't feel like leaving him alone but there was no choice and so with a quick nod of my head I sped up.

The lad sped down a street on my left and in a second, I was charging down the street as well. I saw him round a corner and I sped up even faster until I could barely control my own minutes. The streets were empty except for the two of us bolting down the streets. My lungs were fit to burst and my breaths came in short, wheezy gasps after ten minutes or so of running. In the back mind somewhere I hoped that Cowlquape was still able to catch up.

An image of his smiling face wormed its way into my mind and spurred my on as my physical agony began to numb. I turned another corner and saw the back of the lad just a few ways off. I drew my sword and raced faster and got so close I could hear the sound of the lad's short gasps that passed off as his breathing. And then I tackled him and the two of us fell to the ground, the seal falling to the floor with a small clatter. I pinned the now struggling lad down on the pavement and quickly stood up, the tip of my sword pressed against his neck.

We stayed there for a moment, as we caught our breaths and looked each other up and down. Then I heard the running of footsteps and Cowlquape rounded the corner. I smiled in relief, glad it was not a patrol or a lone guard who had seen us but the lad groaned and began to whimper. He stopped when he saw me and slowed to a walk before coming up and standing next to me.

"Not bad Cowlquape" I started in a teasing manner, "you're quite the runner." He smiled at me and I grinned before turning back to the lad on the floor. He had seemed afraid before but now he was practically petrified as he covered his face with his hands and said softly "A ghost" he whimpered more to himself than to us before saying, "please don't hurt me" turning his head in Cowlquape's general direction.

My eyes widened as realization hit me. Word must have spread that Cowlquape was supposedly dead and all in Undertown must believe it. The lad looked younger than Cowlquape even, a mere six or seven year and looked as if he had been living in the sewers all his life. He had brown hair that was cut short and in an untidy mess and I could see a long scar on his hand.

As for his clothes, he wore those that most beggars of Undertown would wear; whatever they found and he was walking barefooted. He looked so vulnerable and pitiful lying on the floor that I almost felt sorry for him, but then I remembered he was the one who stole Cowlquape's seal and anger quickly replaced pity.

I was about to ask him why he had stolen the seal, but Cowlquape had other plans. He knelt beside the younger boy and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before saying in a voice that sounded to me was like sweet honey, "there, there, there's nothing to worry about. We're not going to hurt you." The lad looked up but didn't smile but instead said in a small, terrified voice, "you should be dead. Vox told us that you were murdered. They found your body and everything."

I felt like running the sword right through the boy at this moment, couldn't he see that Cowlquape wasn't in the least bit dead. "I'm not dead" Cowlquape said in his ever patient voice and smiled when the young lad nodded. Tired of this rather two person conversation I cut in loudly, "you mentioned Vox. Why would he bother telling the Undertowners anything? He hates the lot of you."

The boy looked up at me and more importantly, the sword still positioned near his neck before saying quietly, "I am a scholar, or at least my parents were" but he said no more. "What do you mean _were_?" I asked and the lad bit his lip before replying, "They're not anymore." I knew I was being heartless, but at the same time I was quite curious and I opened my mouth to say more but was immediately silenced by a disapproving look shot at me by Cowlquape.

Cowlquape cleared his throat. "Perhaps Twig, you would be so kind as to stow your sword. You and I can plainly see that he poses no threat" he said in a tone of voice that dared me to do otherwise. I put my sword back in its sheath and heard the boy say, "I… I'm… I'm sorry for stealing your seal. I knew it was buried in the dirt somewhere and I knew how valuable it was but I needed to eat and-"

Cowlquape cut the lad off with the wave of a hand and said, "It's fine, really. You had a perfectly good reason for doing what you did. I would have done the exact same thing" and as he said it, he smiled.

Cowlquape picked the seal of the floor and put in around his neck and then bent down towards the boy yet again and asked, "Do you have a name?" The boy paused for a moment before saying, "Ernest, Ernest Serviperius." Cowlquape nodded and looked at me in an imploring way. I was suddenly expected to introduce myself. "Twig" I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. Cowlquape was still not satisfied by my introduction.

"I'm captain of the ship SkyRaider and a good friend to Cowlquape" I elaborated. He shook my hand and nodded and then he stood up. We stood there, the three of us in an awkward silence for a moment with absolutely no idea as to how to grow the conversation.

It was finally I who broke the silence as I said, "Ernest, the streets of Undertown are no place for a young lad of your age. Why not you come with us and stay aboard my ship until we can find the scholars. Maybe you can help the crew."

I was surprised by this, I still hadn't decided whether I liked him or not and whether he was who he said he was and not some thief who would run away during the night but he seemed so young to be left behind and once again pity washed over me. This time it stayed.

"I can do better than that Sir," Ernest said eagerly, "I can tell you where the scholars are." Cowlquape looked both surprised and pleased and I myself was happy about this new piece of information. "Well then, we should hurry back then. You have a lot to tell us" Cowlquape said and the three of us set off with all due haste to the safety of the SkyRaider.

We passed Undertown without incident and after a brief struggle over the boulders and depressions in the ground, we reached the ship. We climbed aboard and explained to the crew what had happened and who Ernest was. Then Cowlquape, Ernest and I crowded in the small galley and I put a plate of the best food I could find in front of him along with some water.

"Now" I said smiling, "tell us everything and don't leave a single thing out."

Ernest nodded and with a brief sip of his water, he began.

**So what do you all think? Please read and review and tell me what you think. Plot suggestions are welcome along with constructive criticism. **

**I don't own the Edge Chronicles or any of the characters or places associated it with it.**

**The only thing I do own is Ernest Serviperius. By the way? What do you think of the name? I wanted it to be fancy so it's befitting of a sky scholar but I had no idea what would make a good name. **


	11. Chapter 11

Cowlquape

"Everything started a day or so after your supposed death" Ernest began, taking a quick, shy glance at me before looking down at his plate. "The scholars were shocked that of your death sir, and while some were joyous of the death, most mourned your death, sir." I blinked, surprised at this news but inside, I couldn't help feeling a little tinge of happiness that I wasn't a complete failure.

"The scholars had no idea what to do. There was no will or any instruction whatsoever as to what to do if the Most High Academe was dead and the camp was in a state of worry." Then Vox stepped forward with a proposal. He offered to become the next Most High Academe on the condition that we abandoned the idea of New Sanctaphrax."

Ernest paused for a moment and took a few mouthfuls of his food and while he did it, I shot a quick look over at Twig. He caught my glance and I could see the curiosity in his eyes, gleaming brightly. I loved gazing at his eyes when he asked questions or was listening to a story. He just looked so handsome and I would feel myself drowning in his emerald green eyes.

Twig smiled and must have thought that my reason for looking at him was because I was worried because he shot me a reassuring look and a smile before Ernest looked up again and continued with, "The scholars were shocked that Vox would suggest such an idea and at first, rejected the idea. Vox was powerful however, and greatly influenced a group of scholars before the week was out. These scholars convinced at least half of the camp to agree to Vox's proposal while the other half still argued against it."

The camp split into two and remained as far away from each other as possible, the scholars who were against abandoning New Sanctaphrax continuing to try and find a Most High Academe while the scholars who wanted Vox to be the next Most High Academe lived their own lives. And for the shortest of times, there was temporary peace.

Vox continued to persuade them, doing everything in his power to change their minds but to no avail. When he realized that the remaining half of the camp could not be persuaded, he turned his half of the camp against the other half of the camp and a mini battle took place. Until then, Vox had supplied the other half of the camp with food and water, in hopes of persuading them but then he cut it off completely.

The camp couldn't reason with him and so the remaining half of the camp began to starve and the weaker children and young apprentices began to die. My best friend died thanks to Vox." Ernest stopped and bit his lip, all the time looking at the floor. He looked so vulnerable and alone just then and I felt a pang of pity was over me.

I was about to ask whether he'd like to continue or not but at that moment he looked up and continued with, " Soon, Vox couldn't stand having the other camp anywhere near him and instead asked them to move completely away. They refused of course."

"And what side of this battle where you on lad?" Twig asked softly. "The side against Vox and abandoning New Sanctaphrax" Ernest answered promptly and Twig nodded thoughtfully.

"When they wouldn't, Vox decided to set an example to the rest of the scholars and thought up a plan. So, in the middle of the night, he sent scholars to go to our camp and torch the entire thing down. Everything was burnt, not a thing left behind and some of the camp died." Ernest hesitated and looked at the ground before whispering quietly, "My parents were one of them."

I bit my lip. "Would you like to stop now Ernest?" I asked softly, placing one of my hands on his shoulders. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Ernest was silent for a moment; evidently thinking about what I had just said when I heard Twig's voice say, "No, you should talk."

I was shocked and I looked at him disapprovingly. Twig had been acting strangely towards Ernest ever since the moment we met him and I had thought that he didn't trust Ernest very much until he offered that Ernest come back with us. Recognizing my look, he quickly explained, "Talking about horrible times in your life make you feel better. I should know, I've used the trick countless times in my life."

I sighed inwardly in relief and smiled at him as way of apology before turning back to Ernest, who by know had looked up and started to smile. He nodded and sat back before pursued with, "Vox's camp was being burnt down as well. By a man, a man called Ulbus Pentephraxis."

My chest tightened and I felt that familiar wave of fear watch over me and it took all my willpower not to tremble. I felt sick. Just the mention of my father's name was enough to make me shake in fear. "He killed Vox with a sword and showed us his dead body. He demanded that we surrender and become his people or we would meet the same fate. He told us he was taking us somewhere far away and that we should prepare for a long journey.

He left after that but I followed him. He went down countless alleyways and walked for quite a long time until we reached the tavern he was staying in. I followed him up the stairs and saw which room he was in and then quietly hid in the tavern. When I saw him leave, I went back up the stairs and into his room and found some kind of map with a mark on it. I took it" Ernest said, in an ashamed manner.

"Do you have the map now?" Twig asked and I smiled to myself as I heard the telltale hint of excitement in his voice that occurred whenever a new adventure arises. Ernest nodded and smiled and from the pocket of his robe, drew out a scroll. He placed it on the table and unfurled it, spreading it over the table. The map was one of the most detailed maps I had ever come across, with the whole of the Edge drawn in minute detail.

There was a small red mark in the section of the map, representing the Deepwoods and he pointed it out to the two of us. Twig examined the map with interest, marveling over the detail and the skill it must have taken to make it. Once he was done, I turned back to Ernest and asked him what happened to him after he stole the map. "There's not much to tell after that. I took the map and ran off just like that. I was hiding in the streets of Undertown ever since then" finished Ernest.

"What about the Undertowners ? Did they go with Ulbus Pentephraxis as well?" Twig asked, looking up from the map he was still admiring. Ernest nodded sadly and replied, "They were dragged out of their homes and were taken as well. Only the weak stayed behind, while everyone who was fit and able was forced to join the scholars."

There was silence, as we were each left to our own thoughts for a moment. " Well then, we have some work to do" Twig said, breaking the silence around us, "We'll find a place for you to stay, Ernest and then I'll show this map to the crew and then we'll set sail." By now Twig was positively beaming and walked out the door with a new spring in his step.

I smiled to myself once more and got up also before saying, "now then Ernest, let's find you a place to sleep." Ernest stood up and scraped his chair against the floor like young'uns often do and followed me out onto the deck. I traversed the usual route to my cabin which I had adopted during the time I had been on the ship, but instead of going inside, I continued until I reached the next door. I opened it to find an empty, although well aired cabin and offered it to Ernest.

He seemed to like the cabin and immediately rushed to the window to see the clouds and the sky. He stood there for some time, gazing around him in wonder and I waited there in the doorway with a small smile on my face.

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind and I said tentatively, "who will you live with, now that you're parents are… gone?" Ernest turned back to me and bit his lip but he wasn't sad, he was thoughtful. "I… I don't know. I've never thought about it before" he admitted. "I suppose I would live on my own. Or with someone my parents knew." I nodded and smiled before leaving him to some rest.

I went back to my own cabin and put my rucksack on my bed and reached in for the things I had packed. I put away all my things and lay down on the bed, despite the early hour. I was tired and everything that Ernest had told us was almost too much to handle. There were too many shocking details to take in all at the one time and despite having it all explained to me, I was still confused.

On one hand was the fact that all the Undertowner and scholars had been forced to going somewhere far away and on the other hand was my father. For the first time since I saw my father in the cell I wondered how he had survived the storm. Although my father's body had not been found, there had been witnesses who said they had seen him get crushed by the debris of a skyship.

I sighed, yet another mystery to solve. And then there was Vox's murder. We may have never been friends, let alone acquaintances but I still felt horrible that he had died. But that was what happened to anyone who trusted or worked for my father, they all ended up dead.

There was also Ernest. He was an orphan now, his parents dead and he was so young, a mere six or seven, far too young to be without parents. Then I had an idea and I was surprised I hadn't thought of it sooner. As soon as everything was straightened out, I would be able to make sure that Ernest had shelter and food. I was Most High Academe after all.

A knock at the door interrupted me from my musings and a second later a very excited Twig appeared in the doorway, followed closely by Ernest. "Cowlquape, look at this!" Twig said eagerly, spreading the map onto the table in my cabin. I got up and walked over to the map and waited for Twig to start talking. "This map is one of the best I have ever come across! There are absolutely no coordinates at all and the location is hidden so perfectly, it's almost impossible to find."

Twig then went on to talk about coordinates and maps and degrees and leagues and despite spending most of my time in the library reading barkscrolls, I had no idea as to what he was saying and my mind began to wander off. I absentmindedly looked at Ernest and saw the immense confusion in his eyes as he struggled to keep up with Twig's excitement.

"Isn't that interesting?" Twig asked, turning to the two of us with a grin on his face. His words had bought the two of us out of our separate reveries and to save face I nodded and smiled. His grin grew wider as he turned to Ernest who also nodded. "Well, I should go. I'll come and visit later." I nodded once more and he left the room.

Ernest looked up at me with a befuddled expression on his face. I laughed slightly and said, "He's not always like that. He was just excited; he loves this kind of thing." Ernest nodded and smiled and said, "Is that a Kobold the Wise barkscroll over there?" pointing at a bookcase. "You know him?" I asked, surprised. "He's my hero" Ernest replied.

"Well in that case, take the barkscroll if you want. You can read it. I took the barkscroll and handed it to him and he looked up at me and asked, "What do you know about Kobold the Wise?"

"We'd be here all day if I told you" I said, sitting on the bed. "Well, I have lots of time" Ernest countered, sitting next to me.

I smiled to myself. What an interesting boy indeed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the long wait for chapter twelve, I had exams to study for and then I was rushing through airports the last week. I'm back now and with a new chapter, it's amazing what inspiration airports can give you! Also, sorry to everyone who reads Love Me! I haven't updated soon. I will update soon though and I'm also working on a new fic with a NEVER BEFORE SEEN PAIRING! That'll be coming shortly over the next few days. Anyway, let's get started. **

Twig

I sat at the table that had been dragged to the window of my cabin and puzzled over the map. I frowned down at it and examined it at every possible angle and still I had come up with not a single theory. I sighed. My earlier enthusiasm for the map that I had expressed with Cowlquape and Ernest was now extinguished completely and all that was left was frustration. I picked up one of the navigational instruments- a circular centre and dials set into it with arrows pointing out from the sides - on the table beside me and looked out the window at the sun, which had become a rosy color and lined the navigational instrument with it before turning back to the map. Next I gently placed the instrument face down, set the coordinates of the location Ernest had mentioned, on the map and spun the dials on it until each of the arrows on the instrument pointed to a specific location. The aim of the instrument was for at least one of the arrows to point to the location marked and that by calculating the numbers on the arrow; you would have exact directions to an area. This instrument was used for maps that didn't have any coordinates or deciphering system, but whenever I tried it, not a single arrow would point to the small cross.

I sighed in frustration and stood up; letting the chair scrape across the floor as I often did when I was annoyed and snatching the map off the desk I opened the door to the cabin and made my way to Cowlquape's cabin. As I walked in, I found Ernest and Cowlquape talking to each other and as I entered I saw them both look up, as if expecting me to come back, telling them I had found the location. "Did you find it sir?" Ernest asked innocently, as youths his age would. I didn't want to admit I hadn't made any headway, especially to a young lad and so I replied gruffly, "I wanted a rest and so I thought that maybe the two of you might see something that I had missed, just while I'm resting. And call me Twig, Ernest" I added. Cowlquape raised an eyebrow and I knew instantly that he knew I had not a clue as to the map but he took the map from me anyway and gently unfurled. Ernest leaned closer to Cowlquape and looked at the map while I sat beside him on the bed. "I thought you were resting" Cowlquape said pointedly, his eyes never leaving the map and I gave a tut of annoyance before continuing to scan the map with my eyes. After a moment, Cowlquape shook his head and said, "I can't see anything out of the ordinary at all, what about you Ernest?" "No" Ernest said with a sigh and Cowlquape handed the map back to me.

Suddenly, with a knock at the door Bogwitt appeared in the doorway and said, "Captain, it's your turn at the wheel of the ship." "I'll be right with you Bogwitt" I said nodding and stood up to go. "I thought you were resting" Cowlquape said teasingly and I let out another tut of annoyance before I left the room. I swear I could hear Ernest and Cowlquape laughing as I closed the door behind me.

For the rest of my shift, I couldn't help but wonder about the map and all I wanted to do was to sit in my cabin and figure out that map. It was infuriating beyond compare and I vaguely wondered if we would _ever_ find the scholars. Finally, as darkness fell and I was relieved of my shift; I beat down the ordinary path to Cowlquape's cabin, where no doubt Ernest and Cowlquape would be talking. I felt a pang of jealousy at the thought but quickly diminished it, embarrassed. I had secretly hoped that on the way back to the ship with Ernest that the lad would be too tired and ill and would be resting for most of the week, which would give Cowlquape plenty of time to spend time with me. Instead, after a quick meal Ernest was fit and well and now the two could be found discussing barkscrolls. The only time Ernest would ever leave Cowlquape was when he was to go to sleep but by the time I finished my nighttime shift, Cowlquape would have fallen asleep as well and as I had no intention to wake him, I would get no chance to talk to him.

So I was surprised to see a beam of light through the crack in Cowlquape's room and as I opened the door gently so I could see through a small crack I felt another jolt of jealousy slap me in the face. Ernest was laughing softly at something and Cowlquape was smiling. They both had barkscrolls in their hands and Cowlquape was pointing out something to the lad who was taking it in, wide eyed and observant. They were looking at a barkscroll about weather and they seemed to be enjoying it. They hadn't seen the door opening and so closing it gently behind me, I stormed back to my own cabin. I felt embarrassed yet strangely angry at Cowlquape. By the ninth hour every night, Cowlquape would be asleep and since I was only relieved of my shift at the twelfth hour I would never get to see him. But here he was with Ernest long after the ninth hour when he wouldn't bother to stay up and wait for me. Feeling enraged by him only increased my embarrassment however as it meant I thought of him as more than a friend.

It wasn't the fact that we were of the same gender; there were nothing wrong with that as many in the Edge decided to lean that way but it was the fact that I had never pictured Cowlquape as someone I would… No! I almost shouted out loud and reddened slightly, frowning at the window. I considered my options. As far as I could see, there was only two. I either tell Cowlquape or stay quiet. I couldn't tell Cowlquape, what he might think of me if I said something like that to him. No, there was only one thing for it and that was to control my feelings however hard that might be. I nodded, determined. I would not let some sort of _affection_ get the better of me. I went over to the table near the window that had the map neatly laid on it and I started at the map a little longer. Once again, I tried all the instruments I had but to no avail. I slammed the last instrument onto the table in fury before getting up and got ready for bed. There was no point in thinking about maps when it was obvious that I was too tired to think.

I got under the covers and closed my eyes but the picture of Cowlquape and Ernest talking wouldn't leave my mind. I tried to block out the thoughts and concentrate on only my breathing but whatever I tried, the image would not let me go. I began to imagine. Ernest and Cowlquape spending so much more together and then how Ernest would start to follow Cowlquape around everywhere and then the two sitting on a park bench together and then the two of them _kissing_… No, No, No! I cried and twisted around, tangling myself in my sheets and falling with a thud, onto the floor. I shook violently; I could not believe that I was jealous of a youth of six or seven years of age. Besides, even if Cowlquape _did _lean that way, he would never kiss a boy as young as Ernest. I was just being too overprotective for my own good. I laughed in relief and untangled myself from the sheets. I heard footsteps then and I froze. Someone must have heard my shouting and come to look. I couldn't tell whoever it was at the door what I had really screamed about and denying it was ridiculous. If anyone saw me like this, they would assume I had a childish "nightmare" and Captains don't get nightmares. So I quickly crossed to my jacket and buttoned it up before seating myself at the table and made it look as though I was frustrated by the map. The door opened and I looked up to see a breathless Cowlquape, looking at me with a touch of concern on his face. "Twig, what happened?" he asked worriedly and looked around the room as if something was going to jump out at him. "Nothing" I said as carefree as possible. I felt guilty that I had caused Cowlquape to worry but it pleased me that he would run all the way to my cabin for me.

"Then why were you yelling?" he asked puzzled as he continued to look around the room and I prayed that the sheets that I had hurriedly placed on the bed, passed off as though I had never slept in them yet. "It's the map" I answered reassuringly, "I can't make heads nor tails of it" I said, careful to add a sliver of irritation in my voice. He smiled, convinced and said, "You should rest. You can continue tomorrow," he had one final look around the room and then added, "You should make your bed more often Twig." I nodded and smiled in relief, glad that he had not been suspicious and with another quick smile Cowlquape left. I let out a deep breath and unbuttoned my jacket and dived under the covers for the second time. I closed my eyes expecting to get some sleep but instead I was plagued with images of Cowlquape arriving breathless at the door, of his beautiful eyes and his irresistible pallor.

I opened my eyes and sighed. "Cowlquape, won't you allow me to have at least one decent night's sleep?" I asked out loud and stood up. Any need for sleep that I might have needed had gone and left me restless for activity. I got up and crossed to the map once more and stared at it intently. I admired the workmanship of the map and wondered what brilliant artist and drawn up such a detailed map as this. I scanned the edges that were trimmed with gold for even a _trace_ of faint numbers and I scanned every detail, looking for anything that would give me a clue to find the coordinates of the cross. I closed my eyes and sifted through all my knowledge of maps that I had acquired but nothing quite as strange as this had ever been seen before. I started to pace and hoped that it would clear my head. There must be _some_ way to find the coordinates of the map otherwise it would have been no use to Ulbus Pentephraxis.

A map like this could not have been made by a sky pirate because to sky pirates, a map is useless without coordinates. Undertowners could not have done it as travelling through the Edge would be expensive and even the richest of the Undertowners would not risk their lives in the Deepwoods. So the only people who would be able to make this map were the Sky Scholars. They would have the expenses to travel by skyship and to see the whole of the Edge and would be smart enough to draw such a detailed map. The map must be solved by something important to Sky Scholars. I thought hard. What could it be? The rate of the wind or the light of the sun or maybe even the heftiness of snow could all be the clue. I let out a breath of air and reached over for a cup of water. As I raised the cup to my lips, I noticed something. I looked at it for a few moments and then I laughed happily.

I grasped the map in one hand and ran down the length of the deck until I reached Ernest's cabin. The door was open and I raced to Ernest's side, shaking him awake. "Ernest, Ernest wake up!" I said excitedly and Ernest opened his eyes. "Twig?" he questioned sleepily and I nodded before saying, "Quick, I have something to show you. No need to get dressed, just come as you are." Ernest struggled out of bed and followed me out as I went to Cowlquape's room and opened the door. I rushed to his bed and began to shake him awake.

"Wake up Cowlquape, I've done it! I've solved the map!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, sorry for the long wait for chapter thirteen. I was just a bit busy and had a lot of work to catch up on. Anyway, I'm moving to a different country on December 15th so I might be able to post a couple more chapters before I leave. Internet will be really hard to get for a bit so I won't be able to update for a while. I will, however get on as quick as possible and update. Right, let's just get on with the fic. **

Cowlquape

I woke to the sound of Twig shouting something excitedly in my face and shaking me roughly. I yawned and stared at him with bleary eyes and I allowed my ears to comprehend what he was trying to say. "I've done it! I solved the map!" I suddenly became very much awake and sat up, staring at Twig incredulously. I looked past him and saw Ernest behind him and I smiled at him briefly before turning back to Twig.

"You did _what_?" I asked, still failing to believe that the map that had befuddled us for so long had suddenly been solved. Twig only grinned and walked over to the table, spreading the map out, holding each corner in place with a barkscroll. Ernest and I hurried towards the map and looked down upon it and I frowned it confusion. The map was completely as it had been when Ernest had first shown it to us; the drawing of the Edge, each section drawn in minute detail, and not a single trace of a faint number.

"Twig…" I began, two very different thoughts flashing in my mind. Either Twig had solved it or he lacked so much sleep he was hallucinating. "Here" Twig pointed, cutting me off and pointing to a small spot on the map that was slightly damper than the rest. I frowned once more but before I could say anything, Twig had reached for the water jug on the table and poured half of its contents onto the map. "Twig!" Ernest and I shouted and I stared at him shocked, still not believing what he had just done and I grabbed his arm, stopping from pouring the rest of the water onto the already sodden map.

"Look!" he said excitedly, shaking my hand off of his arm and then pouring the rest of the water onto the map. He put the jug down onto the table and grabbing a scrap of cloth from his pocket, he wiped the map. Ernest and I stared back at him too stunned to say a word, my mind jumping back to the fact that Twig might not have had any sleep the whole night but the thought left my mind after, to my amazement, I saw numbers starting to appear on the damp parchment.

Ernest and I exchanged incredulous looks before turning back and moving closer to the map to inspect it further. The two rows of numbers on the sides of the map was not the only thing that had changed however and we could now see that the small red cross that had supposedly marked the location of the scholars had disappeared and had reappeared on another spot entirely in the Deepwoods.

"I told you I would figure out the map eventually!" Twig was saying, the excitement evident in his voice. "From here, locating the scholars will be simple. All there is to do is follow the coordinates on the map.

"How in the world were the coordinates hidden like that? That's what I'd like to know" Ernest said, looking at the map with new found curiosity. I frowned; mentally searching through everything I had read about plants, animals and concoctions in the Great Library and found that the answer was on the tip of my tongue. I had read something about cloaking writing in one barkscroll or another but I couldn't quite recall…

"WhistleWeed!" I blurted out loud and both Twig and Ernest looked at me, confused. "WhistleWeed?" Twig asked, raising his eyebrows and Ernest frowned, as if he was trying to remember something as well. "I've read about it in the Great Library before. WhistleWeed grows in rock formations because of the cooling temperatures that the WhistleWeed plants need to survive. They are usually green or black in color, they feed only on the water in the rocks and their average life-span is five to ten years. A lot of them don't survive for very long and so they've become a very rare species. They're known to cure most diseases as well as common colds and they've been harvested and sold at markets for years. They…"

"Cowlquape, please spare us the lecture and tell us what's so important about WhistleWeed" Twig said, smiling as he interrupted me. Ernest seemed a little bit disappointed at the interruption but didn't say anything. I, on the other hand, was embarrassed. I had been rambling, I knew I had been, and although Twig thought nothing of it, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Uh… when crushed the juice of the WhistleWeed can cloak most writing and ink. The only way to get rid of WhistleWeed juice is to dowse it in cold water" I said, recovering from my previous embarrassment. "Is that so?" Twig asked thoughtfully, turning around to peer at the map again, "Didn't you say they were very rare?" I nodded and Twig, looked ahead as if deep in thought but then brought himself out of his trance.

"Well, I suppose I should start plotting a course and tell the crew. I'll see you two in the morning" Twig said smiling and after nodding his head in my direction and clapping Ernest softly on the shoulder, he left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

"Well," I said after staring at the closed door for a moment, "we should try to get some sleep. Good night Ernest." Ernest rubbed his eyes and yawned before making his way to the door. I turned my back to him and was just about to slip under the sheets of my bed when I head Ernest say, "It's a shame Twig stopped your explanation of WhistleWeed. It was very fascinating. Could your perhaps tell me all about it?" I smiled to myself and turned around to face him. "I'd be glad to tell you. But I'll tell you in the morning. Right now, we need out rest" I said still smiling and he nodded before walking out of the cabin.

I watched him go and then lay down on my bed, pulled up the covers and fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of silence. I frowned and turned to my window, pulling back the curtains only to be met with bright light. Judging by the brightness, I guessed it to be around midday. Surely everyone had awoken by now? I sat still for a moment but could hear nothing. Horrible thoughts began to cloud my thoughts. Suppose something had happened? Perhaps my father- No, I shouldn't think about _him _of all people.

Besides, he couldn't have found me. I had seen no one but the crew, Twig and Ernest for days. Worried, I dressed quickly and hurried onto the deck to see countless other skyships anchored to a wooden dock. My worry subsided into relief as I looked upon a skyship port in the Deepwoods. It had been exactly a week since Twig had discovered the coordinates on the map and since then the SkyRaider had made its way to the Deepwoods.

The Deepwoods had stretched endlessly and the location of the scholars was further than expected and so we had taken to stopping at various ports in the Deepwoods to rest, recoup and buy supplies. It was a pleasant change from being stuck on the ship with no change of scenery for weeks on end.

But to me, it seemed as if I had been on edge ever since we had entered the Deepwoods. The fact that the last time I had traversed through the Deepwoods I had seen all its perils was just part of my worries. I had felt watched, as if someone was hiding in the trees or in the bushes but whenever I craned my neck upwards or peered into the bushes I was met with only air.

My paranoia was so terrible that it had reached a point where I couldn't bear to explore the ports of the Deepwoods, however much I wanted to for fear of being watched. I had voiced my opinions to Twig already when he asked me if I would come with him one day but he seemed to think that it was only my imagination playing tricks on me.

He had taken to asking me whenever we arrived at a new port and so I had begun to purposely sleep in to avoid his offers. Now, the feeling came once more and I turned quickly around when I heard a rustle to my right. Of course, no one was there and I sighed before making my way to the galley, hoping that the crew had left something for me to eat before leaving for the port.

I pushed open the door to the galley and found Twig sitting in one of the chairs and eating his breakfast. "Cowlquape" Twig called cheerfully when he saw me and although I was surprised at seeing him, I smiled and nodded back to him. "Good morning Twig, aren't you going to spend your day at the port?" I asked as I sat down on one of the chairs, pulling a plate of food towards me.

Twig shook his head before replying, "Actually, I was hoping you would like to come with me. You haven't seen a single port at all since we arrived in the Deepwoods and I refuse to let you get away with it. Don't think I don't know what you're up to by sleeping in so late. Besides, this port is really something. One of the greatest ports so far judging by the crowds."

"Twig, I already told you why I can't go to the ports. Why don't you leave me here and go enjoy yourself. I'll be fine alone, I'll just spend the day reading" I said with a sigh. "Nonsense," Twig said, already dismissing the idea, "I'm taking you with me and that's that" he said with finality.

"But-"

"But nothing," Twig interrupted, "Meet me by the gangplank in a quarter of an hour" he said and putting his plate in the sink, he hurried out the room before I could argue further.

I sighed again and sunk back in my chair. There was no point in arguing with Twig, he would only interrupt me and talk over the top of me. I picked at my food for a moment but suddenly I had no appetite to eat and so I got up and made my way to my cabin.

Once inside, I collected a barkscroll and a pouch of coins before stepping back onto the deck and making my way to the gangplank to meet Twig. Twig was already there, ready to go and he grinned at me as I came closer. "Quick Cowlquape, we've already wasted our whole morning, let's make the most of the rest of the day" Twig said eagerly, grabbing my arm and helping me down the gangplank.

I reddened as Twig's grip tightened on my arm but as we reached the deck, Twig was too excited to notice my bright pink cheeks. "Keep close to me so we won't get lost" he said to me before turning on his heel and pushing into the crowd. Despite my reluctance in coming to the port in the first place, now that I was here among the bustling crowds, I felt my paranoia slipping away from me.

There were gnokgoblins, flat-heads, hammer-heads, oak elves, waifs, gabtrolls, slaughterers, every race imaginable and there was a cheerful atmosphere around the whole place. There was so many in the crowd here that it seemed impossible that someone would pick me out and follow me.

I looked up and saw large gates that had been swung open to allow the crowd to pass. Two hammer-head goblins on either side were checking for identification and two other hammer-heads were standing and watching the crowds jostle past the gates. Twig pushed past some gnokgoblins and two arguing gabtrolls and I hurried so as not to lose him in the crowds. He stopped in front of one of the hammer heads and handed him some papers. The hammer head glanced at the two of us, nodded, stamped the papers and handed them back to Twig, who took them, thanking the hammer head.

We pushed our way through the gates and I gasped at what I saw. Swaying bridges made of wood were tied to the trunks of the trees for as far as the eye could see. The bridges were packed with people rushing to a central platform situated in the middle of the wooden bridges.

On the right and left side of the platform were steps that seemed to be made from tree logs and they wound up to another platform. This platform was larger and stretched endlessly in every possible direction. Occasionally, there were wooden steps that led up to a higher platform and more wooden bridges were there to assist people in climbing up and down the platforms.

The gate entrance was at the very bottom and looking up; I could see a large dome, right up at the very top. Squinting, I could just make out winding paths that seemed to also be cluttered with people. It looked like a larger version of Undertown but designed much more artistically. To someone who had never seen a Deepwoods port before, this was paradise to me. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Twig asked, his head tilted upwards to look at the dome.

"Yes," I whispered, too stunned to say anything more. We stood there for a moment, taking in the beauty of it all until a rather grumpy slaughterer poked us in the back. "See here, you two gonna to stand 'ere all nigh'? He asked in a coarse whisper giving us a glare. Apologizing, Twig and I continued onward and as we walked, I couldn't help laughing at myself for locking myself away on all those visits to ports. They were such magical places, unlike anything I'd ever seen before and I pushed onwards, eager to explore.


	14. Chapter 14

Twig

It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The dome, the crowds, the platform; this truly was one of the most beautiful ports I had ever seen. Now that I was lying in bed, I couldn't help but dwell on the sights, the sounds and the smells of the place. The tilderhorn sausages with their warm and inviting scent, the booming laughter coming from the taverns and all the interesting trinkets we saw as we passed the many stalls.

Even now, although it was late at night, hundreds more were flocking to the gates to enjoy themselves. The port seemed to captivate those who caught a glimpse inside and there were so many things to do and see that it seemed impossible to ever get out of it and back to an ordinary life. Mind you, everyone on the Skyraider had stayed in the port long after sundown and it had taken every ounce of willpower to get back to the ship at all.

I smiled. Cowlquape had enjoyed himself at the port today. He had bought at least a dozen new barkscrolls and I had even coaxed him into buying himself some new shoes.

His boots had looked as if they would have fallen apart at any moment for weeks now and although Cowlquape had argued that they were comfortable, I had managed to get the upper hand on the argument. I had shown him every part of the port, determined to convince Cowlquape that there was no reason as to why he could not go to the ports we arrived at and by the end of our day, he was practically beaming.

I was exhausted by the end of it, but satisfied with my progress with Cowlquape, especially after Cowlquape asked if he could come with me when we reached the next port.

I had said yes, of course, but I was nervous. Throughout our day at the port my feelings had started to get the better of me. I had bought him an expensive robe and the barkscroll he had looked at longingly as we passed a stall already, not to mention almost stopping at a flower stall and buying him a rose.

I knew how ridiculous the idea had been but I couldn't help myself. Cowlquape had not seemed to notice any of this; he had been too caught up in the beauty of the port to see that I was acting strangely and only thanked me at the end of the day for buying him all those trinkets. The feelings were getting stronger and stronger with every passing moment and I didn't know what to do. If Cowlquape ever found out that I thought of him like this... I shuddered. I didn't want to think about what would happen then.

But just because these feelings were strengthening, it didn't mean I could refuse Cowlquape or avoid him. I wouldn't have been able to even if I had wanted to. Besides, if I avoided Cowlquape or refused to talk to him, he might get the wrong idea or worse, he could catch on. Suppose he already knew? I lay in bed thinking about this possibility but then rolled over onto my side. No, Cowlquape couldn't have known. He wouldn't have come with me to the port if he had. For a fleeting moment I wondered if maybe Cowlquape had feelings for me too but I quickly dismissed the thought. No, Cowlquape was kind and caring and seemed to hold me in high regard but I'm sure that he isn't interested in the likes of me.

I rolled over onto my other side and thought more of the port. The port, at this moment was the only thing that seemed to distract me from thoughts of Cowlquape. I relaxed and waited for images of the crowds and streets of the port enter my mind but instead, the only memory that I remembered was the memory of a certain even that had happened earlier on in our port adventure.

_*flashback*_

I pushed past the crowds as Cowlquape and I steadily made our way to one of the wooden bridges. I glared at a young'un who had stepped on my foot and pushed rudely past a group of hammer head goblins discussing who was to buy the rest of them drinks. The crowds, that I had found so beautiful from the gate, now looked like a large mass of heads and limbs and various other body parts cooped up together in a small space.

The heat that radiated from everyone was unbearable and I realized that the smells of tilderhorn sausages and other foods masked the scent of sweat and mud. Still, the sheer size and beauty of the place was enough to surpass these faults I knew that the crowds must be affecting Cowlquape too, but when I turned to search for his tousled head in the crowd, I saw him giving a coin to the young'un that I had glared at and then turning to apologize to the hammer heads.

Despite my irritancy, I smiled. Cowlquape was always so polite; he couldn't be rude even if his life depended on it. My irritancy returned however when I realized that we would never see anything at the port if Cowlquape kept stopping to apologize to everyone single person I managed to bump into. 'Come on Cowlquape," I said over the chatter of the crowds, "we'll never see anything. Hurry, there's so much to do!" I grabbed hold of his arm and I continued to push past all those who got in my way. That was when I bumped into him.

He had a large bulky body with a large, lumpy nose that dominated his pockmarked face. He had ugly scars all over himself- most likely from a tavern fight- and small, bloodshot eyes. In his hand, he held a wooden, club like weapon covered in what looked suspiciously like blood. A cloddertrog. He glared at me and bent down to look me in the eye and as he opened his mouth to talk to me, I cringed as I smelled the rotting stench of tripweed beer.

"What do you think you're doing?" the cloddertrog asked in a hoarse growl, raising the wooden club as the scent of tripweed beer clouded my senses. The crowd seemed to push past the three of us, seeming not to notice a thing. No one looked eager to help and a few were actually smirking at me as they pushed past. Of course, it didn't help that I had pushed past a great deal of them as I hurried to the wooden bridge.

The young'un that had stepped on my foot earlier made a point of bumping me hard with a wooden cart he had been dragging behind him and the hammer heads snickered as they passed me. I gritted my teeth with anger. I was not about to allow myself to be laughed at by just anyone in the Deepwoods. I released Cowlquape's arm so he could step back and then opened my mouth to speak to the cloddertrog, back straightened. "Good afternoon good sir," I said, bowing quickly before straightening up again, " my friend and I were just passing and so if you would be so kind as to let us through, we shall be on our way and leave you be."

I reached out my hand, seeking to grasp Cowlquape's arm but it froze when the cloddertrog raised a finger and jabbed into my chest, hard. " You're a Sanctaphrax scholar ain't ya? Escaped from the patrols did ya? Do you think you're so funny with them fancy words? The patrols stop by the ports sometimes and I have half a mind to turn you in. Won't they be delighted?" the cloddertrog asked one after the other, giving me no time to answer a single question.

Up close, I could see the malicious look in his eyes and his glee at turning someone into the patrols and- more likely than not- earn some gold pieces in the process. I grit my teeth and balled up my hands into fists. The cloddertrog was starting to get on my nerves and every taunt was testing my temper. I had to control myself or I would let something slip. It wouldn't do to let Ulbus Pentephraxis known that his son was in the Deepwoods.

"No,no," I said, still in a polite enough tone, " my friend and I are both Undertown born and bred. No relations whatsoever to the poky scholars of Sanctaphrax." The cloddertrog raised his eyebrows but eased the pressure of his finger on my chest before asking, "are you _sure _you aren't Sanctaphrax scholars.

Your _friend _over there doesn't look at all like the kind of person who would survive a day in Undertown. He's too skinny and not a single muscle to his name. Looks like the type who would be _trampled _by the crowds of Undertown than the type who would _live _in it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cowlquape's cheeks reddening with embarrassment at being called out on his physique and I glowered.

The cloddertrog could mock me all he liked but picking on Cowlquape was going too far. "Now,now" I said, making one last attempt to remain civil, "I assure you my friend has more to him than meets the eyes. Now, about letting us through?"

The cloddertrog snorted but had lost all interest in me, Instead turning to look at Cowlquape, who seemed to tremble before his almighty bulk.

"On the other hand, he _does_ have a certain look about him and nice eyes. I'm sure he wouldn't be _that_ hard to break" the cloddertrog muttered to himself and with shock, I realized he was eying Cowlquape up.

Cowlquape had obviously noticed too as all the color in his face had been replaced with a pasty white. I froze. The anger was raging inside of me like a monster, just waiting to come out but I was in a state of shock.

I had never been in this position before, having never heard anyone talk like this so openly. The cloddertrog was not even trying to be quiet about his _observations_ and after the initial muttering, he had started to pick apart Cowlquape and voice his opinion on everything he saw in a loud voice. By now, others were starting to stare at Cowlquape with new interest while the two of us stood frozen to the spot.

"I'll have to ask at the bawdy. I reckon we could have a quite a bit of enjoyment with _this _one," the cloddertrog decided out loud and then turned his attention to me amidst some chuckling and claps on the shoulder by those who had passed as he made the decision . "Why don't we have a bit of a trade," the cloddertrog began grinning, obviously comfortable with the attention he was getting, " six whole pouches of gold pieces and safe passage past me in exchange for your _friend."_

Once more I was outraged but once again, I could do nothing to move even a single muscle of my body. All of a sudden, every part of my body was under my control and I pulled back my arm, fully intending to strike the cloddertrog in the jaw. But I never got the chance because at that moment, a food cart collided into the cloddertrog and knocked him to the ground. I turned around to see who in the crowd passing by had decided to help us and my eyes widened in surprise. It was Cowlquape.

Cowlquape was standing right where the cart had been and he was the only one close enough to have been able to push the cart directly into the cloddertrog. "You didn't look like you were coming anytime soon and I really wanted to look at the barkscrolls that you had promised we would see" he said as means of explanation as I gaped at him.

Cowlquape looked just as surprised as I was but a groan from the cloddertrog bought us out of our separate shocks. He was coming to. "Come Cowlquape, let's not make anymore trouble" I said, taking charge of the situation and pulling him along behind me.

The cloddertrog roared and swiped out of our legs but I managed to pull Cowlquape into the crowds just in time to avoid his flailing arms.

I pushed through the crowd, one hand still grasping Cowlquape's wrist and I made sure that I stayed well away from any of the burly type. But it wasn't enough. While the crowd seemed to press against us as we ran, they parted for the cloddertrog and within moments he was almost upon us.

I tried my best to find open spaces in the crowd that would make it easier to escape but still the cloddertrog seemed only one step away from us. We reached one of the wooden bridges and forced our ways through it before making it to the central platform, the cloddertrog quickly following. The cloddertrog was in a rage by now, yelling and cursing at us as we continued to run and his club swung back and forth, occasionally making contact with a stall or a post.

That was when I saw it. Up ahead, two food carts were being pushed directly in front of each other. There was just enough of a gap for the two of us to slip through if we hurried but when the cloddertrog tried to follow, he would cause both the carts to crash and hopefully create a long enough diversion for us to lose him in the crowds.

"Run faster" I muttered to Cowlquape as we ran through the crowd, "I have a plan."

I glanced ahead and saw the gap between the carts was getting smaller and smaller and I ran faster, now almost dragging poor Cowlquape. We drew level with the cart and when I saw the gap was still big enough to get through, I let out a relieved breath. Now all we had to do was get ahead and...

We slipped in between the carts just in time and as I guessed, the cloddertrog was too close to stop himself when he saw the carts and as we raced ahead, I head the clatter of wood against the cobblestones of the path and the thump of wood on flesh. I didn't turn back nor did I stop until we were far away from the cloddertrog and the wooden carts.

We stopped and greedily took in large gasps of air before I turned towards Cowlquape and smiled. "I... I, uh..." I started, not knowing what to say, " well done, I didn't know you had it in you" I finished. Cowlquape smiled back at me before replying with, "neither did I. Now can we _please _look at the barkscrolls now?" I smiled and nodded, before pointing to my left.

"I think I saw some over there. Let's go and check."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi there, today is my last day in Australia and I'm jumping up and down with excitement because I've managed to post chapter fifteen minutes before I have to leave for the airport. I know I haven't been adding a lot of slash into this fic and I deeply apologize. I was just so excited with the main plot here that I kept pushing the slash to the side. I'll do better next chapter. Anyway, I don't know when I'll be on the site to upload next but I give out an early Merry Christmas and possibly a Happy New year. Enjoy.**

I couldn't help smiling as I saw the fifteen new barkscrolls laid out before me. It had been so long since I had last smelt the familiar dust of the old barkscrolls or the new, papery smell of new barkscrolls. It was late at night and apart from the sound of the soft snoring and the faint murmur of voices as people rushed to leave the port, all was silent.

An hour or two before, the noises of the port were louder as more and more people pushed in and out of the gates but just a quarter of an hour before, the sounds had started to die down and the gates had slowly began to creak shut. The first time I heard the creak, I had nearly jumped out of my skin and clung to my bedsheets.

_***flashback begins***_

I had tossing and turning in bed only moments before and the sudden loud creak and the silence that followed was more eerie than peaceful. I remembered struggling out of bed and stumbled across my cabin to the deck, where Twig stood, looking at dark nothingness, a grim expression on his face.

He turned as he heard my footsteps and when he saw me, he allowed a small smile to grace his features. "Did the noise wake you?" he asked, turning back to look in the rough direction of the port. I nodded my head, but then remembering Twig couldn't see me, I answered no. I frowned. At the time, I had not realized it, but now it had seemed as Twig had not been himself then.

He had been... subdued almost and was quieter than usual. He had found it hard to smile at me, something that usually was as easy for him as blinking and a kind of unfathomable loneliness seemed to radiate off him. Sleep had dulled my senses and all I could think about was how tired I was and so, for some reason, I hadn't noticed a thing.

"Twig" I remembered asking, " that creaking noise, what was it?" By now I had advanced slowly next to him and we stared at the dark nothingness together. Without a word, he raised a hand and pointed with his finger at the darkness. "Do you know what that is?" he asked me and turned his head a little so he could see my face. I shook my head and answered, "it's the port we were at today.

It's closing for the night and the gates creak to show how much longer the people inside have to escape." "Escape?" I echoed and frowned. Why, where the people who visited the port trapped?" "Aye," Twig said, not taking his eyes off the darkness before us, " the gates will creak only twice. If the people inside don't get out before then, they will be locked inside. Then they'll all be caught and sold as slaves" he finished calmly.

"Slaves! But that's terrible" I cried out loudly and Twig cringed, as if the loud noise had disturbed him in some way. " Aye, I only feel pity on the poor souls who are trapped inside when the gates close." I didn't know what to say to that and so I kept quiet and looked at the pitch blackness as if it was the most breathtaking scene I had soon so far. " Well," Twig began, breaking the silence, "good night lad." I turned to him stunned and opened my mouth to ask him what the matter was and why he had called me lad but all I could manage was a simple, "Good night Twig" and with that, he walked away.

_***flashback ends***_

The sudden memory ruined my sudden eagerness to read the barkscrolls. Lad, it was such a strange word to me now. When I had first met him, Twig had called me lad for a little while but had soon started calling me by my name. He had said that if we were to build any kind of friendship he couldn't go around calling me "lad" and I couldn't go around calling him "professor." Now, to use that word would be almost an unforgivable crime.

Suddenly, sadness engulfed me and I looked down at the barkscrolls and began reading the titles to try and stop the flow of tears that I knew were coming. Had I done something wrong? Maybe after the confrontation with the cloddertrog, he had decided I was not worth the trouble. Or had he just simply decided that he no longer wanted my company. I bit my lip. Whenever Twig used my name, I always felt as though he thought me his equal. By calling me by my name, I had always thought that he was saying that I was important to me and recently it had made the sudden feelings for him slightly more bearable but now, by calling me lad, I felt as if I was nothing more than a child.

I swallowed hard and stood up, gathering the barkscrolls in my arms. I did not dare think anymore for fear of crying right there on the deck and I kept my mind a blank canvas as I straightened up. I began to walk briskly and look at anything but the cabin doors. Recently, I had taken to look at small crack under his door for a light as I passed Twig's cabin. When it was on, I would usually go in and talk to Twig for a minute, but today I knew I would burst into tears if I so much as glanced at the door.

My pace quickened as I realized I was getting closer to Twig's cabin and I looked down at the brand new shoes that Twig had bought just that day. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a thin beam of light shining from the crack in the door and I hurried faster, my footsteps thudding on the deck. I was certain I had made it past when a hand clenched my wrist while another covered my mouth and pulled me into the cabin as the whole room was plunged into darkness.

Fear engulfed me. Thoughts of my father and his followers entered my mind but before I could launch an attack, I felt a voice whisper in my ear. "For Sky's sake Cowlquape, it's only me. Stop struggling." I stopped as Twig let go of me and whispered unbelievingly, "Twig? What in sky's name are you doing?" " Keep your voice down. Someone else is on the ship" He hissed and moved away from me all together, his back to me and I realized he had a sword in his hand. "Someone else?" I whispered and Twig turned to look at me and nodded.

"Twig, are you certain? It... it could be one of the crew or even Ernest" I suggested but Twig shook his head. " No, I saw two of them. I couldn't see their faces but I know I saw two unfamiliar figures" he said confidently and this only made me more worried. If Twig was this confident someone else was on the ship, then there most certainly was someone one the ship. But who?

It could be anyone, the cloddertrog and an accomplice bent on revenge, someone from a neighboring skyship looking to steal some extra supplies, a poor beggar just looking to steal a loaf of bread and some leftover tilderhorn stew or even... I shuddered. No, speculating who could be sneaking aboard would not help the situation at all, especially if whoever it was was dangerous. "What do you plan to do Twig?" I whispered, moving towards the door and standing behind him. Twig was looking through a small peep hole in the door, one hand supporting his weight on the door and the other resting on the doorknob. " Whoever it is coming this way. I plan to catch him and throw him overboard" he said matter of factly, his eyes never leading the small hole in the door. " Cowlquape, I need you to look through the door and tell me when the intruder gets closer to the door. Do you think you can do that for me?" he asked and all I could do was nod my head and move to look into the hole. It was dark outside as the lights of the port were slowly diminishing and I could hardly manage to make out the floor below me, let alone another person.

Nevertheless, after a bit of squinting, I managed to see the wooden side of the skyship clearly enough and I stood in wait, for the intruder. For a moment, the two of us stood in complete silence as we waited for someone to walk past and then I heard it. It was a horrendous thump on the deck, a dull sound at first but a sound that grew louder and louder. It was slow and dragged out but beat out a steady rhythm on the wooden deck of the Skyraider. I held my breath and continued to look through the peephole as I felt Twig tense behind me as the horrid thumping continued. Suddenly, I saw the light of a lantern appear on the side of the skyship and a twisted mangled shadow. I swallowed hard and Twig pushed me gently away from the peephole before pressing his eye against the keyhole himself.

"I don't want you to come out until I tell you to, whatever you may hear" Twig murmured, his eye still pressed to the hole, "if I don't call you out, hide and try to get to the rest of the crew, do you understand me?" I was speechless and indignant. "If you think that I'll stay here while you fight off whoever it is out there, you are sadly mistaken" I hissed, not wanting to talk normally in case it alerted the men outside. "Please Cowlquape," Twig pleaded softly, 'if we both go and we both get captured who knows what will happen. Someone has to tell the crew and besides, I know you aren't comfortable with a sword anyway."

I opened my mouth, fully intending to argue but I closed my mouth when I realized that Twig was right. I would rather stay back and hide than go and fight. Twig turned his head to see me and I nodded reluctantly before moving away from the door so as not to be seen when it opened. For a moment there was complete silence and then suddenly Twig opened the door and I heard the sound of blade on blade as the door slammed shut. I raced to the peek hole and peered out only to be greeted with the horrible face of the man dueling with Twig.

He was a fourthling, there was no doubt about that but his face was more mangled than even Sleet's. Instead of a melted face, this man's face looked half bitten by something and with the aid of the moonlight, Cowlquape could see what looked suspiciously like a bone poking slightly out of the flesh. The lantern that the man had been carrying had dropped to the floor and as Twig and the man moved closer towards the pool of light the lantern provided, Cowlquape could make out more of this man.

The rest of his face was blue and dead as if his flesh had rotted away and his left eye had glazed off. Scratches and scrapes covered the rest of his face and a long gash that started from just under his right eye almost to his lips was only barely healed. He had beady eyes that darted to and fro and a beard that lay in a tangled mess down his front. He was wearing a black, coat that reached down to his feet that looked as if it had patched up and mended many times already and some brown shoes that were torn and dirty.

I watched Twig and the man and bit my lip hard when the man landed a sharp blow to Twig's stomach, causing Twig to fall back. Twig, for his part recovered quickly and while clashing blades with the man, he also managed to kick the man in the legs. The man went flying and hit the side of the deck with a sickening crunch that even I could hear from my spot behind the door, his sword clattering to the deck and landing beside him. The man made to get up and snatch his sword but Twig was too quick for him as he stole the man's sword and pointed his own at the man's neck. "Cowlquape" I heard Twig call, "you can come out now." I pulled open the door and joined Twig, who was now glaring at the man in front of us.

I wanted to say something about his injuries and mope up the blood that had welled up around his injuries but I decided against doing it in front of the strange man. He could catch on and then I wouldn't be able to look Twig in the eye for _years _after that. Twig spared a smiled at me which I returned before turning back to the man. "Who are you?" Twig asked firmly, not removing his sword from the man's neck.

When the man said nothing, Twig pushed his sword closer to the man's neck and repeated forcefully, "Who are you?" The man smirked at us and said in a gruff voice, "What's it to you, eh?" By now Twig was glowering at the man before us and when he opened his mouth to speak, Cowlquape shuddered and hoped that Twig would never take that tone with him. "You sneak aboard my ship, force me into battle with you and injure me greatly and expect me not to ask you what business you have on my ship?" Twig asked, his voice in a quite whisper with barely suppressed anger.

"Why don't I show you what business I have on your ship then?" he asked in mock politeness and then pulled his head up as if addressing a much larger crowd before yelling at the top of his lungs, "Men, attack!".

As I turned to face Twig, I was positive I could smell smoke.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hi there all! Long time, no see! Finally, after a whole maybe six months or so (maybe more) of not updating Love is Funny, I have finally finished the sixteenth chapter! Huzzah! So anyway, it's a tad longer than my standard length for these chapters but I guess, it's a little gift for not updating for so long. Sorry, if the story is a bit strange at first, since this is my first time writing a chapter after so long but, that's life. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Let's bang!_**

* * *

Twig

I took off running. The scent of smoke was strong and my feet thundered on the deck as I ran towards the source, waking the crew as I went. "Twig!" Cowlquape called after me and I stopped, suddenly remembering that Cowlquape was still with the prisoner.

"Keep him there," I called to him, looking in his general direction and hoping that I was looking at him through the darkness, "I'm sending someone to lock him with the cargo. Wait right there" and without waiting for an answer, I continued running. Reaching Tarp's Cabin, I pounded furiously on the door, yelling his name as I did so.

The door opened almost immediately and Tarp stood in the doorway, halfway through getting dressed, his red hair sticking upright. "Cap'n?" Tarp asked sleepily, rubbing his eye," What's going on? I heard voices and-" "No time to explain" I cut him off with a wave of my hand, " I caught a man inboard the ship. I've left him with Cowlquape. Go watch over him; learn what you can from him. He's tied up right near my cabin" I informed him and barely heard Tarp's "aye Captain" as I raced further down the deck to where the rest of the crew were sleeping.

Ahead, I could see a brilliant, red fire dancing in the slight breeze that I could only now pick up. The air was heavy with the smell of burnt wood. As I drew closer, I suddenly saw figures moving around the large fire. They were not the crew, no these figures were all large men, large enough to cover a doorway and none of the crew possessed that kind of berth.

The cries Cowlquape and I had heard earlier were probably shouted from these figures' mouths. They were different though, they didn't seem to be ordinary men. From the neck downwards, they were normal, or at least as normal as brawny men could be but their faces, gave them an almost animalistic look. They reminded me of the shrykes, squawking as they swooped overhead. They were up in the gantries, a few men on each gantry, passing something to each other up to the fire that was slowly burning up the sails.

Below them, on the deck I could see two or three shadows with torches in their hands, setting fire to the sides of the deck. Suddenly something dawned on me. The fire was large and burning high, the smoke streaming into the air and the men were not masking their noises; shouting in happiness as they burned down the Skyraider. Surely at least one sky captain or crew member had woken up because of the noise they were making and was coming to help.

Presuming that the skyship was still tied to the Port that was. I gulped and veered to my left, looking out over the side of the Skyraider that was not yet engulfed in flames. I could see nothing, not a light, not a gate, nor a single skyship. From the light of the fire, I caught a glimpse of the rope I had secured that two nights before flapping in the wind. We had been cut from the Port and were now sailing into the Deepwoods with no help at hand.

I heard a shout and a clash of swords and my head snapped upwards. By the fire, I could see more silhouettes joining the men and some of them brandishing their swords. These figures looked more familiar and as I looked at them more closely I recognized them as the remainder of the crew members. I ran towards them, pulling my sword from my sheath as I did so and I held my breath as I waited for the moment they would notice me.

As I was nearing, I heard the cry of one of the brawny men as he shouted out to the others and I saw two unoccupied men step forward. I ran at them, our swords clashing. I thrust my weight against my sword; my left leg pushed all the way back. My opponent, who was wearing a red mask of different shades and black feathers, stumbled slightly but did not let up. I withdrew my sword quickly and attacked near his leg but he was fast and blocked me, a second later aiming for my neck.

I stepped neatly out of the way, the sword just barely missing me and went again for his leg. This time, the man was slower and my sword found its mark, a howl tearing itself from the man's lips. The cry startled me and I jumped and he managed to get at my arm. I bit back the pain. By now I was sweating. I had no idea how long the fight would go for and whether the other men would encircle me.

Above me, the fire was spreading along the ropes and was beginning to eat away the sail. I didn't know whether the flight rock would hold very long without a sail especially as it hadn't been properly attended to in a very long time. The man attacked again, no longer seeming to care about what part of me he managed to hurt. He swiped his sword at my head and I ducked, jumping high up into the air when he bought the sword near my legs.

That was when I heard an ear-splitting crack from above and my eyes widened as I looked up to see a large, smoldering piece of wood hurtled towards me. To my opponent and I, saving our skins was more important than our fight and we both scrambled out of the way as the wood hit the deck, crashing into the underside. There was a cry from above as the leader of the men ordered something of the others down below and I ran, yelling to Lucifun who was nearest to me to gather up the crew.

Lucifun yelled that he would and I nodded before running back the way I came to get Cowlquape and tarp. Now, all that mattered was escaping with our lives. As I ran back along the deck, the fire was spreading fiercely burning up as much of the wood as it could find. There were large, gaping holes in the deck that were hard to see in the dark and I almost fell into a great number of them as I stumbled along.

Suddenly, I remembered and stopped in my tracks. Ernest! Where was he? He hadn't been with the crew and so he had either made it back to Cowlquape or he was still in his cabin. Suddenly, I began to pay attention to the cabin doors. The smoke was clouding my vision and was dulling my senses but I could vaguely make out Cowlquape's cabin door. Ernest's cabin was just on the other side.

I swatted at the smoke, as if it would somehow help me in revitalizing my senses. Coughing, I dodged the falling debris of the ship and nearly fell against Ernest's door, wrenching it open and squinting into the smoke and dust of Ernest's cabin. "Ernest? Ernest?" I called, stepping into the room and looking around me, trying to search for that small silhouette that I knew well.

There was a small squeak and a barely audible "Twig?" from somewhere to my left and my head jerked towards the sound. "Ernest?" I tried again, moving closer towards the direction of Ernest's voice, "Ernest, where are you? We have to leave, _now!_" For a moment, I stood in a silence uninterrupted by nothing save for the crackling of fire. My stomach was quickly forming into a tight knot of nerves and the steadily growing heat only told me that we didn't have much time left.

"Under the bed" Ernest called finally and I breathed a sigh of relief. I stumbled towards what I hoped was the bed and got down on my knees, feeling the covers to make sure I was indeed near the bed. Bending down, I squinted as I tried to get as little of the smoke as possible into my eyes before they fell upon Ernest. I couldn't help but feel a surge of pity towards the small boy. He was curled up into a little ball, hands covering his head, looking down. He was shaking and his teeth were chattering slightly.

I reached out my hand and caught a hold of Ernest's shoulder, causing the boy to glance up at me with frightened eyes. I offered him a reassuring smile and pulled Ernest out from under the bed and helped him up. "Don't say anything" I informed in, in between coughs, "Keep the smoke away from your lungs." Ernest nodded and covered his mouth with his hands as I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him through the door and out onto the main deck.

Looking around furtively, I caught sight of the crew, fighting the mysterious masked men. I scanned them and the areas nearby looking for Cowlquape. Cowlquape was nowhere to be seen. "Lucifun!" I called out at the top of my lungs running towards him as I did so. Lucifun looked towards him and I was shocked by the scars and bruises on him. In fact, all the crew were somehow like that, with blood running freely and scrapes and cuts all over them.

Obviously these masked men were better at fighting than I had first though. "Yes Captain?" he asked me as I pulled out my sword and helped him finish of one of the men fighting him. "Where's Cowlquape?" I roared, determined to be heard over the sound of the ship's bits and pieces crash around them. "And why aren't you off the ship yet? We don't have much time" I added, when realizing my previous order to get everyone off the ship.

"These thugs are more of a trouble than we originally though Captain" Lucifun informed me as he continued to fight against another one of the men, "They seem to be determined to defeat us even when the ship is collapsing around all of our ears!" I gritted my teeth and glanced once at Ernest's direction to make sure he was still safe and out of harm's way before asking again, "And Cowlquape? Where is he?" Lucifun frowned for a moment as if remembering and then answered, "We left him with the man that you had captured before."

I felt the knot in my stomach putting in another appearance and I turned on Lucifun with barely repressed anger. "You left him _alone_ with that monster?" I asked disbelievingly, taking my frustration out on yet another masked men who was determined to not let them pass. Lucifun looked surprised by my sudden anger and then said fairly stunned, "I… thought it would be ok Captain." I gripped my sword hard and turned around, yelling back to Lucifun, "Just get everyone out of here!"

Stopping only to grab Ernest by the arm and pull him along with me, I went charging up the way we had just come. The only thing on my mind at that moment was Cowlquape. He could barely hold a sword properly let alone defend himself against that beast of a man he had been left with. What if he was taking advantage of Cowlquape even now? Just as I was getting feelings for him, too. I knew that the two of us would never happen, but I vowed that I would somehow show my feelings towards Cowlquape _somehow_ if only Cowlquape remained safe and untouched. I swallowed hard and my grip on Ernest tightened to the point where he let out a cry.

"Twig, stop it" he said in a whiny voice as children his age might use. "Sorry" I muttered as he spared a sideways glance at Ernest, "It's very important that we get to Cowlquape as soon as possible. This ship is going to collapse any moment!" Reaching my own cabin, my eyes grew wide at the sight in front of me. Cowlquape had been knocked out and a thin trickle of blood was running down his face. He was tied up to one of the sides of the deck that had not yet broken off.

He was shaken slightly and as he turned towards me, very afraid, but at least he was still conscious. Eyeing the blood, I knew that that wouldn't last very long. I rushed towards him, muttering apology after apology as I pulled out my dagger and cut the ropes that bound him as Ernest looked on in shock. My words had become a incoherent babble without me knowing it, my apologies becoming a long string of words as I looked around me at the fire beginning to surround us.

"It's ok, Twig" Cowlquape looked away and I could tell he was embarrassed by the pink tinge of blush on his cheeks. He told me softly, although I had the feeling he was too weak to use a stronger voice, "I'm fine Twig. There's no need to work." I was quiet at this, and instead focused on cutting the remaining ropes and grabbing Cowlquape's arm firmly before turning around to grab Ernest's. Like this, I ran back along the main deck, looking around for my crew. They were nowhere in sight and I had no idea where they were.

Getting separated, in the Deepwoods of all places was one of the things that I didn't want to be and I cursed myself for not telling one of the crew to wait for me. Now, they would either all die or be separated from the crew and possibly never find them again. At that moment, a hoarse voice croaked out, "Captain, quick. Over here." I turned around and saw Sleet's head appear, coughing from the smoke around him.

He beckoned us over, still coughing and suddenly disappeared. Walking over to the edge of the ship, I saw a rope lowering itself into the trees before disappearing out of view. The crew was all most likely down there. Glancing over at Cowlquape, I noticed his face tensing up slightly and I asked quietly in his ear, "Are you still afraid of heights Cowlquape?" He looked at me and bit his lip before nodding meekly. "I'll go first. You come after me so that if you feel scared, I can come and climb up to you" I decided even as I instructed Cowlquape.

Then I turned around to face Ernest who looked like he was about to faint. "Ernest, are you afraid of heights?" Ernest looked back at the both of us with big, sad eyes and my heart sank when I realized that I would have to care for the two of them. "Alright, don't fret" I sighed, wondering if he was going to cry, "Cowlquape will go down before you and he can help you if you feel scared."

Ernest nodded but said nothing and so I moved towards the rope and clutching the rope with both my hands, I began to lower myself until I was completely hanging beside the rope before nodding at Cowlquape. He timidly lowered himself down, first sitting on the edge of the desk and clutching the rope tightly. "Now move slowly off the ledge" I instructed soothingly and caught a gentle hold of his dangling legs as he came down. He was slow, but soon Cowlquape was hanging beside me.

Glancing up at Ernest, I noticed that he looked ready to run the other way and take his chances with the fire. "Alright Ernest, look lively now. Just sit down on the edge, grab the rope and lower yourself, feet first" I said, talking him through it in a calm voice. He shook his head at me and I gripped the rope more tighter than necessary, worried that if we didn't leave soon, we would all be dead.

"Come on Ernest. It's not hard at all. Just do what Twig told you to do," Cowlquape said gently and I let him talk for a moment, worried that I might snap at the lad and make him run away. Ernest stopped for a moment before slowly sitting on the edge of the SkyRaider. Then grabbing hold of the rope, he glanced at the two of us as we nodded encouragingly. Looking down at the trees, Ernest swallowed and pushed himself off the ledge all together.

For a moment, the rope went unsteady and for a little while, the three figures bounced around dangerously. Then, the bouncing stopped and the rope remained still. I looked at Ernest who was already moving closer to Cowlquape and Cowlquape who looked as if he was getting ready to give me a disapproving look. Instead of telling him of as I had meant to, I told him, "Next time , do it slowly. There'll be less danger."

Ernest nodded and we began our descent into the trees. Surprisingly to me, the descent was very fast indeed with only minor interruptions, all on Ernest's part. Still, I didn't blame the boy. He was only a little young'un and it was only natural that he might act this way. As we got closer to the trees and pushed through the dark foliage, I saw the crew and felt a little surge of delight in seeing them.

Everyone was safe, although we were all hurt to some degree, but that didn't matter compared to the fact that we were all alive. Stepping onto the thick branch of the tree and helping Ernest and Cowlquape down, there was much cheering from the crew as we were all back together again.

I couldn't resist cracking a smile at our luck despite the situation and helped the crew in unfastening the rope from the tree. From our protective cover that was the foliage, I watched with a twinge of regret as the rope hung in the air and the SkyRaider, now reduced to a smoldering ball of fire in the sky, sailed on, in an almost drunken way as it disappeared from view, crashing into the trees and falling with a final splintering crack.

* * *

**_Well, that's all folks! Tell me what you think of it. I really should try to work on my Twig/Cowlquape *facepalm* I'm so excited by the other plot happening here I've all but ignored their understimated romance. _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, here I am with a new chapter. Updates will be coming more slowly because of NaNoWriMo, but I'm determined to keep posting anyway. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Cowlquape

It had been almost a week since the SkyRaider had caught on fire and we had been forced to abandon it and so far, we had been… getting on. There was no other way to describe it.

We weren't exactly very well off in terms of food and water. We always had to be extra careful about what kind of roots and berries we picked, in case they were poisonous and there were so many still pools in the Deepwoods, we had to be very careful about from where we got out water from.

Still, with Twig's knowledge of the Deepwoods along with the combined knowledge of the crew and what I had gathered from reading barkscrolls, we were doing better than I had first expected.

The crew had even managed to salvage some of the things from everyone's cabins and I had a few of my barkscrolls. If truth be told, while the rest of the crew whispered at night about the dangers that might leap out and devour them in their sleep, I was never worried.

I knew that we would get out of here somehow, all unharmed and safe and we would somehow stop my father from whatever evil scheme he was up to.

I had every bit of confidence in Twig to get us all out of here alive. The only thing I spent time worrying about was Twig himself. Ever since we had been forced to escape from the SkyRaider, Twig had changed into a more violent person than I remembered him. He was so angry now, about everything and anything.

He would be angry when water was spilt unnecessarily and when we rested too long. He would get angry when we gathered more poisonous food than edible food. He even ate his food angrily and many times I would wince and shy away as he stabbed at his food.

The crew tried to stay away from him most of the time unless they had something very important to ask him. Even I had tried my best to stay away after becoming the victim of his shouting for a few times. I knew he was stressed and that the strange men that had set fire to the ship angered him.

Knowing Twig, he was most likely yearning for revenge against the hooligans. It didn't help that we knew absolutely nothing about them. And so, Twig would spend countless hours sitting quietly by himself while the rest of us ate or rested, seeming to be lost in thought, refusing to talk to anyone.

Of course, whenever he was finished thinking, he would look at our small group and snap at one of us for doing something not to his liking. Like he was now. I sighed as he yelled at Ernest for spilling some of his water down his front, listening to him as he told Ernest strictly that if he wanted to bathe in the drinking water, he could off to one of the still pools and bathe there.

I stood up from my spot on a small rock and moved towards Ernest, ready to defend him. "Twig," I started timidly and his livid face, which had so far been on Ernest's face only, snapped to me, making me cringe slightly.

"He's just a boy, Twig. He can't be expected to drink perfectly" I informed him gently, placing a hand on Ernest's shoulder.

Twig narrowed his eyes glaring at me, and I looked away slightly, not used to being at the receiving end of Twig's anger.

"He's old enough to know how to drink properly. If he hasn't already, then perhaps you should teach him" he stated stiffly, but to my relief, did not push the matter further and instead stalked ahead after giving a pointed look at Ernest

. As the crew followed him, Ernest and I lagged behind, my hand still on his shoulder and when we were certain Twig was out of earshot, Ernest whispered, "Thank you Cowlquape. That was nice of you to defend me."

I smiled and nodded to acknowledge his thanks. "It was really no trouble" I informed him, sidestepping away to avoid a thick branch, "I just wish Twig wasn't so different now" I added with a sigh, watching his retreating back hitting aside the brush of the Deepwoods.

"You mean, he isn't always like that?" Ernest asked confused as we continued to walk.

I shook my head, "No, he isn't normally like this at all. The last time I saw him so angry was when we were in the Deepwoods last and we were travelling on foot."

"Much like we are now then" Ernest stated, with a dismal edge to his voice as his shoulders sagged.

I squeezed his shoulder slightly and said comfortingly, "Don't worry Ernest. I'm sure soon Twig will begin to become his old self again. I imagine he must be very angry at the moment, with everything that's happened".

Ernest nodded and for a time we were silent as we ploughed through the thick Deepwoods underbrush with great difficulty, huffing and puffing as we went.

Twig and most of the crew had experience with the Deepwoods but for Ernest, who had never been here before and for me, who had only been here once, we found walking through the Deepwoods difficult and in a few hours, the two of us were exhausted.

I glanced over at Ernest, who was sweating and red in the face.

I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. He was so young and yet, Twig wasn't showing any mercy on him. If it wasn't for me, Ernest would have probably been left behind by now. Sighing, I guided him with my hand past the brush as we hurried to catch up with Twig and the others.

Walking into a clearing, we saw the crew gathered around in a small circle discussing something, food and water in their hands and Twig, sitting alone, with that absorbed look in his eyes. I looked back at the crew before walking over to them, being handed two small handfuls of berries and two cups of water by Sleet.

"You should talk to the Captain lad" he informed in a murmuring voice as he readied Ernest and my food.

I looked at him surprised and Tarp who seemed to have heard us, joined in on the conversation.

"You should lad. The Captain's not as hard as you as he is on us. I think if anyone has a chance of reasoning with him, it'd be you."

The rest of the crew, who had been listening to us nodded and agreed. "You could even take Ernest with you" Spooler offered, earning a little laugh from the rest of the crew. It had become common knowledge that Ernest and I had become inseparable since Twig's tirades and the crew teasing me about it was the only thing that made them smile nowadays.

I smiled at the friendly teasing and looked behind me, past Ernest who was waiting a little away, to Twig. For the first time in a long while, I thought he seemed more lonely than angry.

"Maybe I should talk to him alone. I don't want Ernest to anger him" I told the crew, turning back to them before standing up with the food.

Moving to Ernest, I sat him down and gave him his share. I watched as he greedily gobbled the berries and drunk his water in great gulps. The food and water were all gone in less than a few minutes and Ernest sat back, gazing mournfully at my own food which had remained untouched.

Feeling another wave of pity for him, I took his cup and poured half of my portion onto his and gave him half of my own berries before he could say a word. He frowned at me and shook his head, glancing at Twig fearfully.

"Don't worry about Twig, Ernest. Just eat. You're the youngest of us here, you need more food and water than the rest of us."

Ernest opened his mouth as if he was about to argue but I quickly stood up saying, "You stay here and eat Ernest. I'm going to go and have a word with Twig."

This time, Ernest managed to say something. "Are you sure?" he asked me, biting his lip in worry, glancing once more at Twig. I shook my head at his worry, dismissing it and told him confidently, "Twig won't yell at me. I know he won't."

Before Ernest could argue, I left him and hurried towards Twig, glancing at the crew who were all smiling encouragingly at me.

Nodding to them and hoping that what I had said about Twig was true, I stopped in front of him and bit my lip before calling out a hesitant, "Twig?"

He turned around to face me, surprise showing clearly over his face before he nodded and said coldly, "Cowlquape" before he turned back around. Glancing once more back at the crew, I asked, "Could… Could I sit with you Twig?"

Twig turned back to look at me and I could see his was thinking it over before he nodded. Sighing in relief, at my good luck, I sat a little away from him and fiddled with my shirt for a while, unable to decide on what exactly to say.

Surprisingly, it was Twig would broke the silence with, "Why did you give him your food?" I blinked, startled before looking at him.

Twig, sensing my confusion, elaborated. "Why did you give Ernest half of your food? We barely get enough of it as it is and here you are just handing it out to him. Then what will you eat?"

I was surprised by the sudden burst of anger that went through me and before I could stop myself, said heatedly, "Well, if I don't take care of him, no one will. I have a feeling that if it wasn't for me, he'd be a dead bag of bones by now! It's not as if you treat him with even a little mercy."

Twig turned to me, evidently just as surprised by my anger as I was. "Well, excuse me if I have better things to do than coddle a young un" he said coldly, giving me a piercing stare as I looked away at a nearby clump of grass.

"I know you have lots to think about Twig and you might not have time to coo over Ernest. I'm not asking you to. I… just a little bit of mercy and kindness towards him would be enough." I argued, a sudden wave of bravado taking over me even if I was still looking at the bush and not at Twig.

"And not just for him. A little bit of kindness and mercy on all of us would go a long way" I added and bit my lip, realizing that Twig hadn't said anything.

I kept my eyes firmly on the bush, too terrified at seeing Twig's expression to turn away. "Are you finished Cowlquape?" he finally asked, more calmly than I had anticipated. I only nodded. Then I heard a sigh from Twig and I looked away from the bush and onto his face.

Twig had lost the look of anger on his face and his shoulders were slumped, eyes looking down at the ground.

"Twig… I" I started, intending to apologize straight away but Twig cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"I apologize Cowlquape, for my anger recently. I'm afraid the whole business with the men has addled my senses. Exploding at you is hardly what I want to do."

I smiled and moved closer to Twig, blushing slightly as I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "

That's alright. But you should tell everyone else to" I told him gently.

He nodded "I was planning on it but I thought that I'd apologize personally to you first" and with a grin, Twig got up off the rock and strode towards the crew. I smiled as I saw him apologize, to see that smile on his face once more and I sighed in relief knowing that Twig was back to normal.

I also got off the rock and moved towards Ernest, just as Twig walked up to him. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you Ernest" I heard him say.

"Sometimes I can go quite mad like that. I promise from now on I'll treat you like a little boy and not one of my crew members."

Ernest looked a little taken aback by Twig's sudden apology and glanced at me, as if asking weather Twig really meant it. I nodded reassuringly and Ernest nodded back at Twig and let him sit with us as Ernest finished his meal.

At least that was one problem sorted, I thought to myself. A few more to go.


End file.
